You Don't See It
by turtleback
Summary: Maura is forced to do some soul searching when she learns that some people think Jane and her are in a relationship. Maura sets out to figure out Jane's feelings and her own true feelings. This story continues to follow the relationship they embark on. Spoilers for Seasons 1, 2, and 3. Final chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1

**You Don't See It**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

_**A/N: A new multi-chapter fic. I'm thinking it'll be about five chapters, but I'm not really sure. This is in the same vein as my last story. One or more of our ladies are oblivious to their feelings for each other. What happens when someone points it out? Also, this is a challenge for myself to write more from Maura's point of view.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Detective Frost was sitting on the couch in Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Maura Isle's office. They were going over the forensics evidence from a case they worked on a few months ago that was about to go to trial. As the junior detective under Detectives Korsak and Rizzoli, Frost had not yet testified in a murder trial, and he was determined to not screw it up. Maura had testified in dozens of trials and had agreed to help Frost review the forensics as well as prepare in general to give testimony.<p>

When they were finished for the day, Frost got up, started gathering his stuff, and said, "Thanks, Dr. Isles."

"Detective Frost, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Maura?" Maura said as she moved back to her desk and started looking through files she needed to deal with.

"Sorry, Maura, it's just habit. You can certainly call me Barry too, although I'd prefer Frost."

"Of course, Frost."

"You too. You and Jane have anything planned this evening?" Frost said, just trying to make conversation.

"I don't know what Jane has planned for this evening, but I have a date," Maura answered.

Frost paused what he was doing and looked at Maura and said, "What do you mean?"

Maura smiled as she answered, "I have a date, dinner to be precise, with the new prosecutor in the District Attorney's office, David Parks. We met a couple of weeks ago when I was in court for the Randall case and he called me a few days ago and asked me out."

Frost looked surprised and confused for a few moments before saying, "Oh, okay, well, have fun."

Maura tilted her head in confusion at Frost's reaction and thought about his original question. "Detective, I mean Frost, why are you surprised that I have a date?"

Frost looked away, embarrassed, "Oh, I uh, no reason. I just was confused about something."

Maura thought about Frost's original question. "Frost? I'd like to think that we aren't just colleagues, that we're friends. Please be honest with me. You asked if Jane and I were doing anything tonight."

"Okay, look, I kinda thought that you and Jane were dating," Frost admitted.

"Why did you think that?" Maura asked.

"You two spend a lot of time together. I just thought, I don't know what I thought."

"Barry, you're a detective, and a very good one. You must have actual evidence that led you to believe that Jane and I are dating."

Frost sighed and said quietly, "It's just the way the two of you are together, I guess. The way you look at each other, sometimes stare at each other. It's only the past couple of months I've thought there was something going on?"

"And you thought we'd keep it a secret?" Maura asked.

"Well, there are a lot of reasons you might want to keep it secret, at least at first. You know, like working together, it could be awkward if it didn't work out. But it doesn't matter anyway because I was wrong. So don't worry about it. And have fun on your date," Frost said, trying to finish the conversation.

"Does anyone else think we're dating?" Maura asked, oblivious to Frost's discomfort.

"Um, I don't know. Korsak and I talked about it once. I would never talk about Jane behind her back like that with anyone else. I think Frankie might have thought about it, but he's never said anything to me directly."

"Oh. That's... interesting," Maura said stiffly.

"Crap, Doc, I'm sorry. I don't want you think I'm gossiping about you or something."

"No, no Frost, it's fine. I just had no idea..." Maura said and trailed off.

"Alright, great, well, thanks again and I'll see you around," Frost said as he practically ran out of Maura's office.

* * *

><p>David Parks was handsome and charming. He dressed nicely. He was smart and committed to his job, being another cog in the justice system wheel. He also seemed legitimately interested in Maura's job and asked her a number of insightful questions about it. But Maura found herself unable to focus and enjoy herself. Normally she would find a man like David interesting enough for at least a few dates, if not more, and one, maybe even two or three, sexual encounters, but Maura didn't feel the slightest interest.<p>

Maura was distracted and she was fully aware of what, or more precisely who, was distracting her. Jane. After the conversation with Frost, Maura couldn't help but analyze what he had said. She was only left with more questions though. _Did she and Jane really act like a couple, enough so that people who knew them well would think they were dating? And what did that mean? Did Jane know people thought they were dating? Did Jane want them to be dating? No, that was silly. Or was it?_

David had just said something and Maura had no idea what it was. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you were okay. You seemed distracted just then."

"I'm sorry. I am a little distracted tonight."

"Does it have to do with a case?" David asked.

"No. It's something else that came up at work today that's been bothering me. I'm sorry. I probably haven't been very good company."

"Actually, I think you're delightful company," David said.

"That's sweet," Maura said, with a smile that felt forced.

The check came and David insisted on paying. They left the restaurant and David walked Maura to her car. Maura was thankful they had met at the restaurant. It made getting away easier. At the driver's side door, David leaned in and kissed Maura's lips. "Would you like to go somewhere to have dessert or something?"

Maura had kissed him back, placing her hand on his shoulder. She will herself to say yes, even if it was just to distract herself from her thoughts, but she couldn't. She would be using David and that wasn't fair to him. "I'm sorry David. I like you but I don't want to lead you on. Maybe we can try this again in a few weeks when I'm not so preoccupied."

"Try again in a few weeks? That's one of the more interesting blow-offs I've heard."

"I don't know how to explain this, but I need to sort some things out," Maura responded.

"Is there someone else?" David asked.

"No. Maybe. I mean, I don't think so."

"Well I guess that's just unspecific enough to be the truth. And I guess that could explain some things. Okay Maura Isles. I'll tell you what. I like you. Give me a call if you clarify things and want to have dinner again."

Maura watched David walk away and then got in her car. _Maybe?_ she thought. _Where did that come from?_

* * *

><p>At first Maura thought she would just forget about the conversation with Frost, that it would simply fade away from her mind because it was just a silly misunderstanding. But a few days later, Maura was still thinking about it. There were a few questions that she couldn't answer.<em> Did Jane and her really act like a couple? What did that mean? How did Jane feel? <em>And the fact that Maura couldn't stop thinking about it made Maura wonder how she actually felt.

Maura decided she needed to do what she always did when she didn't know the answer to something. Research. She had to form a hypothesis and then test it. For this research she had two hypotheses. It was figuring out how to test them that was the hard part.

* * *

><p>Friday evening, Maura knocked on Jane's door and heard her yell, "Come in."<p>

"Why are you always telling me to lock my door if you don't lock yours?" Maura said as she entered the apartment. "Where are you?"

"Down here," Jane said from the floor in front of the couch. Jane was face down on the floor, balanced on her toes and forearms, wearing only shorts a sports bra.

"What are you doing down there?" Maura asked as she sat down on the couch.

Jane rolled over on to her back. "Ab workout."

Maura poked Jane's stomach with the toe of her stiletto. "You told me you didn't do any ab workouts."

"I usually don't but I've been feeling kind of flabby lately, I guess. I put on a few pounds this winter, and you know, summer is right around the corner."

"Jane," Maura laughed, "I had no idea you could be so vain. Are you trying to look good for anyone in particular?"

"Hey, I'm not being vain," Jane protested. "I just wanna feel good about myself, alright? It doesn't have to be for anyone else."

"You're right, of course it doesn't. Well, what do you think about me? Did I get flabby this winter too?" Maura asked, gesturing to her own body.

Jane sat up and looked Maura up and down, probably for a little too long. She stood up and averted her gaze. "Nah, you look good. I think you should just keep doing whatever you're doing. I'm gonna take a quick shower. You wanna order some food and pick a movie?"

"Sure," Maura called after Jane and then retreated into her own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Don't See It**

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

_**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. I should have mentioned that I probably won't be updating this story as frequently as I'd like to, but I will do my best.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, Maura lay in bed thinking about the previous night. It had been a totally routine weekend evening for the two of them. Dinner and a movie at one of their homes. The night wasn't unusual. What Maura found unusual was that she hadn't really thought about what their routine meant. It was a standing date Friday night, Saturday if they ended up working late on Friday. Jane never cancelled. Maura cancelled sometimes if she had a date, but more and more she thought of Friday as her night with Jane. She made dates other nights of the week instead.<p>

Jane often asked that they meet at her apartment, so they could avoid Angela she said. So, Maura wondered, they could be alone without interruption? Maura thought about how she couldn't remember the last time Jane had been on a date. She thought about how Jane treated her. She thought about how Jane looked at her. How tactile Jane was with her. How she trusted Jane in a way she had never trusted anyone else before.

Now that she was really thinking about all of this for the first time, Maura realized that she liked being treated this way by Jane.

And when Maura thought about all of these things, it didn't seem like Jane wanted to date her. It seemed like they were already dating.

Laying there in bed alone, she felt so silly. Yesterday Maura thought she'd just observe Jane, ask a few insightful questions, and then she would have her answer. Yesterday she had almost even wrote it all down, just like in second grade when she learned about the scientific method for the first time.

_Hypothesis #1: Jane wants to date Maura  
>Hypothesis #2: Jane is in love with Maura<em>

As though she would have then written down notes and observations in support of or in opposition to the hypotheses and eventually come to a conclusion. At least, Maura thought, she didn't write it down. She didn't have to deal with that embarrassment today. She didn't have to destroy the evidence of her naïveté.

This morning she had to acknowledge that this wasn't just about Jane. Not even close. There was a third hypothesis that had to be tested as well.

_Hypothesis #3: Maura is in love with Jane_

This one rattled Maura. It bothered her that she had been so blind to the already ample evidence that this very well could be true. It bothered her that it had taken someone else's observations to make her see what was right in front of her. Most of all, it bothered her that she had no idea how to figure out her own emotions and feelings. She needed to rethink her whole plan.

* * *

><p>A few days later they were all at a crime scene, a house in Dorchester. Jane and Korsak were searching the rest of the house. Frost and Maura were examining the body in the kitchen. Frost was working on his ability to deal with dead bodies. He was tired of Korsak making fun of him so he had decided to take Maura's suggestion of immersion therapy seriously.<p>

The crime scene tech unit hadn't arrived yet so Maura and Frost were alone. It had been almost a week since their original conversation and Maura had made no progress on figuring things out. "Barry, can we talk?"

"What's up, doc?" Frost said and then laughed at his own lame joke.

"Why are you laughing?" Maura asked.

"Nevermind. What's up?" Frost said, happy for a distraction from the dead body in front of them.

Maura moved closer to Frost and said quietly, "It's about Jane and what we talked about a few days ago."

"Maura, you're putting me in an awkward position. I don't want to talk about Jane behind her back."

"I don't know who else I can talk to. Wouldn't it be worse to bring it up with someone else?" Maura reasoned.

Frost sighed. "Damn. I really wish I hadn't opened my stupid mouth. Okay, what is it?"

"Do you really think she wants to date me?" Maura asked.

"Oh god. You're seriously asking me this?" Frost responded, raising his voice.

Maura put her hand on Frost's arm and said, "Shhh. Please? I won't bring it up again."

"Don't you have friends you can talk to about this?" Frost asked.

"I thought we were friends."

"We are, we are. I meant other female friends. They would probably be more insightful than I am about female feelings and stuff."

Maura cleared her throat as she realized how much she was revealing to Frost. Until recently she would never had discussed personal matters like this with a colleague. She wasn't sure if it was a sign of her desperation or a sign of how much she had changed since befriending Jane. "No, I don't have anyone else to talk to. Jane is my only close female friend. Besides, you know Jane pretty well. I thought you might have some insight."

Frost sighed heavily, knowing he might as well just answer Maura's question. "Fine. Look, I thought the two of you were already dating, so I must think that there's something there. Based on some of the things I've observed about Jane when she's around you, yes I think she has feelings for you. What you should be concerned about is how you feel about her. Do you want to date Jane?"

Maura bit her bottom lip and said, "I think I might."

"I think you should concentrate on figuring that out, don't you?" Frost responded

"It honestly had never crossed my mind until our conversation a few days ago. Now, I keep thinking about it, and I don't know, I think could have feelings for her. Wouldn't she have said something to me about her feelings though?"

"No, I don't think she would. You know, Jane doesn't exactly put herself out there, does she?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Look, Maura, I think you should assume that Jane is never gonna say or do anything. If you don't know how you feel, I don't really know what you should do. If you like her, go for it. But if you determine that you don't want to be anything but her friend, I think you need to convey that to her somehow, so she doesn't spend the rest of her life hoping for something that isn't going to happen."

The crime scene techs were filtering into the room. Maura said, "Thank you, Frost. Really, thank you," and turned her attention back to the crime scene.

* * *

><p>Maura went home that night and made a new plan. The hypotheses were the same, but she realized that the testing was going to have be a lot more rigorous than she had originally planned. What she needed was a real world test and she happened to have the perfect opportunity coming up. Friday morning Maura found Jane in the station cafe eating breakfast. "Hi," Maura said brightly. "I was hoping to find you here. I want to ask you something."<p>

"What's up?" Jane said.

Maura perched herself on the chair across from Jane. "I was wondering if you would accompany me to a charity event tomorrow night?"

Jane grimaced and said, "Maura, you know that's not really my kind of thing."

"Just listen first and then you can decide, okay?" Jane nodded and Maura continued. "It's a fundraiser for Rosie's Place, the organization that works with homeless women. They provide health care services too. I volunteered for them during medical school. Now I always give money but I don't always go to their annual event because of work. But we are free on Saturday. It's food, music, and a silent auction. And," Maura paused, knowing she was about to say the thing that would hook Jane, "it's at Fenway Park."

Jane's eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

"In the EMC Club, I believe."

"No way! Do I have to wear a dress?"

"No, I think you can wear whatever you want. This is a homeless organization, it's not a really fancy event."

"Okay, yeah, why not? I'll go," Jane said.

"Great. I will pick you up at 6 tomorrow, okay?" Maura started to leave, trying to make a getaway before Jane changed her mind.

"Sure. Hey Maur," Jane called after her. "Do you still wanna come over dinner tonight?"

"Of course," Maura smiled.

* * *

><p>Part of Maura's plan was to go with the flow, as Jane would say, and see what happened. So that evening when Jane suggested they watch The Departed, Maura agreed, even though Maura was sure Jane had already watched it at least ten times, and at least twice with her. But instead of pointing that out, Maura simply poured an extra glass of wine, and when halfway through the movie she felt herself getting sleepy, Maura simply laid her head on Jane's shoulder and closed her eyes. They were, as usual, sitting unnecessarily close to each other. Even so, Maura felt Jane's body tense when her head touched Jane's shoulder. But soon Jane relaxed and Maura and fell asleep.<p>

Jane let Maura sleep until the movie was over and gently woke her up. "Hey sleepy," Jane said, "it's late, why don't you crash here. I don't want you falling asleep driving home."

Maura nodded her agreement and allowed Jane to lead her to the bedroom. Jane gave her shorts and a t-shirt to wear to bed and Maura quickly fell asleep again in Jane's bed.

Maura woke up in the morning and was temporarily confused about where she was. But she soon realized that she was in Jane's bed and the person pressed close to her back was Jane and the arm laying across her waist was Jane's. Maura made a decision to close her eyes, enjoy this moment, and see how she felt about it.

Soon she felt Jane stirring. Maura kept her eyes closed and pretended to be asleep. Jane moved her arm away from Maura's waist but not the rest of her body. In fact, Maura felt Jane's head move closer to her shoulder. She could feel Jane's hot breath on her back. Jane sighed, pressed a soft kiss to Maura's shoulder, and then moved off of the bed and out of the room. Maura heard the shower starting in the next door bathroom and then let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Maura waited a few minutes before getting out of bed and changing back into the previous night's clothes. She knocked on the bathroom and door and opened it enough to say, "Jane, I'm heading home. I'll pick you up later, okay?'

Maura heard Jane say, "Okay," in response and then she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Don't See It**

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>Maura spent the day getting ready for the evening, putting more care and attention into it than any other recent date. When she arrived home after leaving Jane's apartment, she decided to take a long bath, something she rarely allowed herself to indulge in. She lay in the bathtub covered in lavender and chamomile scented bubbles. She thought about waking up that morning in Jane's arms. Normally Maura wasn't really a cuddler. She felt awkward with most physical displays of affection. But that morning it felt natural and right. And it seemed like the strongest evidence yet of Jane's feelings.<p>

Maura thought about Jane's kiss to her shoulder. Jane's lips hadn't even made contact with Maura's skin, but the feeling of Jane's hot breath and lips pressing against her, even through the cotton t-shirt, had been seared in Maura's memory. Thinking about it sent a jolt of pleasure through her body and she couldn't deny that it was arousing. Maura considered touching herself, but it didn't feel right, knowing she would be thinking about Jane, and she decided she could enjoy this excited hum throughout her body a little longer.

Maura spent the afternoon shopping. She wanted to wear a new dress that evening. It was an unseasonably warm and sunny March day and Maura enjoyed every moment of it as she walked up and down Newbury Street visiting her favorite boutiques. She eventually decided on a burgundy and white patterned dress with cap sleeves. Then it was time to go home and get ready.

* * *

><p>At 5:45 Maura knocked on Jane's door.<p>

"You're early," Jane said as she opened the door.

"You look ready to go, though," Maura said.

"I am. Because you're always early. So, am I dressed acceptably to accompany you?" Jane asked, posing awkwardly.

Maura looked Jane up and down, taking in nicely tailored gray wool crepe pants and a dark blue sleeveless blouse. "Are those new clothes?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, I uh, went shopping today?"

"Without me?"

"Yes, but it made Ma very, very happy that I agreed to go shopping with her. But, uh, do I look okay?"

"You look relaxed and comfortable. You look great, really great."

Jane suddenly cleared her throat and turned away to grab her jacket. "Should we get going?"

"Jane? Aren't you going to tell me how I look?" Maura asked and spun in a circle when Jane turned back to look at her.

"You look gorgeous. You always look gorgeous."

Maura blushed despite herself. "Thank you. We should go."

The fundraising event took place at the EMC Club at Fenway Park, an exclusive seating area with a restaurant and several bars, directly above home plate, that was also available for private events when games weren't being played. They ate dinner and then Maura left Jane on her own, saying that as a major donor she needed to make the rounds.

Maura found Jane outside the floor to ceiling windows of the club sitting in the EMC seats that had arguably the best view of the field in Fenway Park. "Are you having a good time?" Maura asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking I haven't been to a Red Sox game in a long time. I used to go all the time."

"We should go to a game this year. I've never been."

Maura expected a sarcastic remark about never having gone to a baseball game, but instead Jane said, "When I was a kid Pop used to take us each to a game every year. Me, Frankie, and Tommy, we each got our own game to go to. It was our special day with Pop."

"That sounds really nice," Maura said softly.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, we should go to a game. That's a good idea." After a few moments of comfortable silence, Jane said "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I think my social obligations have been fulfilled. Will you come dance with me?"

Jane raised her eyebrows and said, "Seriously?"

"Yes," Maura replied smiling.

"I don't know how to dance like that," Jane said indicating the couples dancing in front of the string quartet in perfect ballroom form.

"It's easy. I'll show you." Maura took Jane's hand and pulled her back inside and to the dance floor. "Hold your left hand up," she said. Jane did and Maura put her right hand into Jane's upheld hand. "Put your right hand on my back, just below my shoulder blade." Jane did and Maura maneuvered Jane's arm so her elbow was sticking out, making her arm horizontal to the floor. Maura then put her left hand on Jane's shoulder. "This is more or less the basic form. Now just follow my feet."

After several minutes of awkward dancing with several near misses involving Jane almost stepping on Maura's feet, Jane said, "This is not easy."

"Sorry, we can stop," Maura said and started to pull away, but Jane held on.

"I didn't say we should stop, but maybe we can be a little less formal about this." Jane dropped her elbow and moved her hand lower on Maura's back and pulled her closer."

"Now what?" Maura asked.

"Just relax. You're so stiff," Jane said.

Maura hesitated. She thought she was about to cross a line that might change everything. But she couldn't stop herself. She'd felt an undeniable pull towards Jane since she arrived at Jane's apartment earlier that night. And the physical reactions she was feeling now to being in Jane's arms couldn't be denied. All of the evidence was pointing towards one conclusion. Maura let go and relaxed in Jane's arms. She rested her cheek on Jane's shoulder and closed her eyes as they gently swayed to the music.

Maura believed she'd made all of her conclusions and now she was ready to take the next step. But then doubts started to invade her thoughts. _Why hadn't Jane ever said anything? Why didn't she see all of this before?_

Maura pulled back and Jane immediately said, "What's wrong?"

"Can we leave?" Maura asked.

"Of course," Jane replied and immediately headed towards the exit. Maura had to stop to say goodbye to a few people on their way out, but soon they were outside and Maura handed Jane her keys to drive them back to Jane's apartment.

When they arrived at Jane's building, Jane said, "It's still early. Do you wanna come up?"

Maura nodded, "Yes."

Once inside the apartment, Jane said, "Can I get you a drink?"

Maura didn't answer, instead saying "Jane, I need to ask you something."

Jane looked concerned and said, "What is it?"

"How long?" Maura asked.

"How long what?"

"How long..." Maura took a deep breath. "How long have you been in love with me?"

Jane didn't break eye contact but was silent for so long Maura thought she wasn't going to answer her, but finally Jane said, "Forever."

Maura turned away as she felt her eyes water and the tears start to fall. She moved to sit on the couch and leaned forward holding her head in her hands.

Jane was immediately crouched in front of her saying, "Hey, it's okay. Why are you crying?"

Maura sat up and tried to wipe away the tears. "I knew how you felt but I didn't know I was going to react this way when you confirmed it. It's just, do you know it makes me feel to know you've been hiding this from me? Or maybe I'm upset because I've been too stupid to see it, because apparently everyone else could see it."

"What? Did someone say something to you?" Jane asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"It doesn't matter. _You_ should have said something to me," Maura said sharply.

Jane got up from the floor and took a seat at the other end of the couch. "Why should I have said something? So you could let me down gently? Tell me you don't think of me that way, but I'm still your best friend and nothing will change that? Like you'd be doing me a favor, helping me move on?"

Maura was somewhat taken aback by the anger and bitterness in Jane's voice. "How do you know that's what I would have said? You haven't given me a chance," she said.

"I've thought about telling you, god, like a million times. But I just couldn't stand the thought of you pitying me. That would be unbearable. To tell you I loved you and not only find out that you didn't feel the same, but then to have you feel sorry for me after that. I wouldn't be able to stand that." After a minute of silence Jane said, "So tonight was what, like a test? You've been acting different."

Maura could only nod.

"For you or for me?" Jane asked.

"It was a test for me. I didn't think it through enough though. I didn't consider how you would feel if you realized what I was doing. It was selfish and foolish. When did you figure it out?"

"I don't know, pretty early on. I actually didn't care. I figured we could do this fake date and no matter what I would have one really great night and know what it felt like."

"Why would you set your sights so low?" Maura asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Jane, you are an amazing person. Why wouldn't you expect more for yourself? Why wouldn't you expect to be loved?"

"Maura, don't patronize me and don't tell me how I should feel," Jane said and stood up and moved into the kitchen.

Maura jumped up too and followed Jane to the kitchen. "Damnit Jane, I'm trying to tell you how _I_ feel."

When Jane looked back at her, Maura saw that she was fighting back tears. Maura didn't think anymore and just acted. She moved quickly, putting a hand against Jane's cheek and the pressing her lips to Jane's lips.

Jane initially kissed her back, putting her hands around Maura's back and pulling her closer. But then Jane moved her hands to Maura's shoulders and pushed Maura back. "Is this a test too?" Jane asked, her voice so deep it almost sounded like a growl.

"This isn't a test," Maura said, stepping forward again so her body was pressed against Jane. "This is me telling you how I feel about you. I love you too, Jane. I love you too," Maura said and kissed Jane again. This time Jane didn't stop her.


	4. Chapter 4

**You Don't See It**

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

_**A/N:** I was originally planning for this to be only 4-5 chapters, but I have been persuaded to keep it going and follow their relationship over a much longer time period. I can't promise to update frequently though. _

_I think that means I have to define when this story is taking place. I'm going to say after Season 2, but ignoring the Season 2 finale because that just fucks everything up. So there are some Season 1 and 2 spoilers in this chapter. Also I don't think I can stick just with Maura's POV over the long haul, so it will be mostly her, but Jane and other characters will get their time too._

* * *

><p>Maura pushed Jane against the kitchen counter and threaded her fingers into Jane's hair. She put everything she could into the kiss. Jane's body relaxed against her and Maura parted her mouth. Jane tentatively swiped her tongue through Maura's mouth.<p>

When they broke apart, Jane sighed happily. Maura leaned her body into Jane's embrace and said, "We need to take things slow."

"Of course," Jane answered. "Whatever you want."

Maura leaned her head back to look into Jane's eyes. "No, not whatever I want. This is a partnership. But I don't want to rush things. This is too important to rush."

Jane kissed Maura's lips lightly. "I agree. Slow is good."

"Tonight, we need to talk."

"Seriously?" Jane joked. "Is this what dating you is going to be like? Charity events and talking?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Jane smiled broadly. "Yes, and I'm extremely happy about it."

"Is this what dating you is going to be like? Sarcastic comments and silly grinning?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Maura moved away and returned to her seat on the couch. "Stop trying to change the subject or distract me. Come sit. I just want to talk about one thing."

"Do you want a drink?" Jane asked

"Jane. Stop stalling."

Jane slowly made her way to the couch, slumping down net to Maura.

Maura took hold of one of Jane's hands and laced their fingers. "I know you don't want talk about your feelings all the time, or ever if you can help it. But," Maura continued before Jane could object, "I love you, and I just need to know something, so I can put it behind me and we can move forward. How long, really, have you felt this way?"

"Maura, it's not important anymore."

"It's important to me. I want to know how long I've been oblivious to it."

"Fine, I'll tell you, but first I want to know something," Jane said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Who said something to you?" Jane asked. "I promise I won't be mad or overreact. I just want to know."

"Frost said something by accident. He thought we were already together. He actually thought we'd been dating for a few months."

"And he thought we were keeping it a secret?"

Maura nodded. "That's what I asked him. He seemed to think we would have legitimate reasons for keeping it secret. But just remember that if he hadn't said something by mistake, we might not be having this conversation tonight."

"That's honestly not the most comforting thing to hear. And since when are you and Frost best buddies and talking all the time?"

"Jane. You're stalling again."

Jane sighed. "Fine. Well I guess the evidence has been building for a long time and after a certain amount of time I just couldn't ignore it anymore."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that."

Jane took her hand out of Maura's grasp and stood up and started pacing as she said, "After you were kidnapped by Doyle was when I started to recognize that what I felt for you was more than just friendship, but I tried to ignore it or talk myself out of it. And I was successful for awhile. But when Ian was here I was jealous, more than jealous. I hated that someone else was able to make you so happy. I hated him for making you happy and then I hated him more for making you so sad."

Jane paused for a moment before continuing. "But it was after Hoyt that I realized I shouldn't bother trying to fight it anymore. If you hadn't been there at the prison with me I probably would be dead. I was paralyzed with fear and he could have easily killed me if had just done it immediately. But when he went after you I knew I couldn't let him beat me because that would mean he would hurt you too. Since then I just try to remind myself that even if we're never anything more than friends, it could be worse."

Maura's eyes were bright with tears. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to bring that all up again. I didn't know."

Jane came back to the couch and took Maura's hands. "It's fine. Now you know everything. And I swear I will do everything in my power to make sure that no one ever hurts you."

Maura kissed Jane's lips softly. "I know." Maura wiped her eyes and then waved her hand between them. "Okay, thank you. Now we're moving on."

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Jane asked.

"I was awake when you kissed my shoulder this morning," Maura said.

"I'm sorry. That was inappropriate, I just couldn't help myself."

"It's fine. It helped confirm that what I thought you were feeling you were actually feeling. And I liked it," Maura grinned.

"Stay here with me tonight," Jane said.

Maura hedged, "I should probably go home."

"Maura, I finally got to admit to you that I love you. At the very least don't you think I should get to hold you in my arms as we fall asleep tonight?"

Maura looked at Jane intently. This evening, every moment up to and including this very moment, had been a revelation. Jane must have expended so much energy to hide these feelings from her and now Maura was completely caught off guard by her intensity. She was going be learning about a whole new side of Jane. It was exhilarating. "When you put it that way, how can I say no?"

"Great."

* * *

><p>Maura woke up the next morning in an empty bed. She smiled. They had gotten into bed and kissed for a little while. Maura fell asleep with Jane spooning her, an arm wrapped securely around her waist.<p>

Maura had gone to bed in just a t-shirt and underwear. She found a robe in Jane's closet, put in on, and went out to the kitchen where Jane was standing in a tank top and underwear pouring two cups of coffee.

"Good morning," Jane said. "I was just about to bring you coffee."

"Next time I'll know to wait in bed for you then."

Jane passed her a cup and they sat at Jane's counter in companionable silence.

"We haven't talked about when and how we tell people about us," Maura said.

"You know once we do everything changes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean people at work will be all up in our business. My Ma will...do something, I don't even know what. We'll have to explain our relationship to people all the time."

Maura raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to talk me out of this relationship?"

"No. But I was thinking we could give it a week or two, just to enjoy each other." There was knocking on Jane's door. Jane went to the door and looked into the peephole. "For christ's sake." As she opened the door Jane turned to Maura and said, "Too late, it's starting already."

"What's starting already?" Angela said as she came into the apartment and then stopped short when she saw Maura standing in the kitchen wearing Jane's robe.

"Hey Ma," Jane said. "Why are you here?"

"I thought I would make you breakfast," Angela said.

"You know I'm coming over for Sunday dinner tonight? Did we need to have two meals together today?"

Angela turned her attention to Jane. "Apparently we do because it looks like there are some things you have been keeping from me. You told me you were going to a charity event with Maura. You didn't tell me you were going to spend the whole night with her."

Jane rolled her eyes. "That's because I didn't know I was going to, Ma."

"Oh, so this is a new thing?"

Jane nodded.

Angela was silent for a moment before her eyes widened and she said, "It wasn't a one night stand was it?"

"Ma!" Jane yelled.

"Jane," Maura admonished softly. "Angela, I assure you it was not a one night stand. Jane and I expressed our feelings for each other last night for the first time. We haven't even consummated our relationship yet."

"Oh god," Jane muttered.

"Well," Angela beamed, "this is very exciting. I'm so happy for the both of you. Should I make breakfast?"

"That's it?" Jane said.

"I'm sorry, Janie, do you want me to freak out? I can't say this hasn't crossed my mind before."

Jane looked at Maura in disbelief. Maura only gave a small shrug in return.

"Hey Ma," Jane said, "Speaking of it being Sunday morning, why aren't you at church?"

Angela's face darkened. "I stopped going a few months ago. The church is so far behind the times. Father Tommasi was going on and on about divorce being an assault on natural law. I decided I just didn't need to listen to that anymore."

Jane put her arm around Angela's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ma."

"It's okay. I've been thinking about finding another church, something open minded. Maybe those Unitarians. And now I have even more of a reason to look. I need to find a church that will marry you two. When you're ready of course."

"Jesus Christ," Jane said, throwing her hands and walking away.

"What?" Angela said.

Maura reached out and took one of Angela's hands. "Angela, I'm very thankful that you are so supportive of us. But Jane and I have only been a couple for 12 hours. I think what Jane is expressing is that it is far too early to be talking about things like marriage."

"Ma, Maura is being far too nice. What I'm trying to express is that it is too early for this and I am far too old for to show up and make me breakfast." Jane grabbed Angela's arm and pulled her towards the door. "Go home. We'll be over this afternoon to help with dinner."

Angela threw up her arms and said, "Fine, fine, I'll leave you two alone. But you better be prepared to answer my questions tonight. I want to know everything about what happened last night."

When the door was finally closed behind Angela, Jane just looked at Maura in disbelief. "You shouldn't be so hard on her," Maura said.

"We're standing here in our underwear and she's going on about breakfast and Unitarians and marriage. She has no boundaries."

"I suppose there's no reason to continue discussing whether we should keep us a secret for awhile," Maura said.

"No because every officer who goes for coffee at the cafe Monday morning will know," Jane replied.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Jane found Frost at his desk. No one else was in the bullpen so Jane handed him a thin box tied with a ribbon.<p>

"What's this?" Frost asked.

"It's a present from me and Maura. Although honestly all the credit should go to her because I'm not really thoughtful or classy enough to have thought of this. But we wanted to say thank you."

Frost had untied the ribbon and opened the box to find a maroon Gucci tie. Jane had thought an expensive tie seemed silly, but Maura had insisted it was a good gift and by the look on Frost's face she was correct. "Damn, Gucci? What exactly are you thanking me for?" Frost asked suspiciously.

"For whatever you said to Maura about thinking we were dating."

Frost looked up from the tie in alarm. "Oh shit. Jane, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Frost, we are giving you a gift. It's clearly not a problem. In fact, we kind of went on a date on Saturday, and well, things are good. And Maura says we have you to thank for it."

"Really? That's great. Jane, I'm really happy for you."

"Yeah, you're like our very own love guru," Jane joked. "So honestly, thank you. I probably would have just bought you a sandwich or something, but if you like the tie, that's great."

"See, Maura's already being a good influence on you," Frost smirked.

"Very funny," Jane said.

"Well, I'm gonna go put this bad boy on and then go downstairs and thank Maura since she'll actually appreciate how it looks."


	5. Chapter 5

**You Don't See It**

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>Maura sat on her couch, with her legs stretched out, laptop in her lap, and her feet nestled in Jane's lap. Maura was working on a report for work. Jane was absentmindedly rubbing one of Maura's feet as she read a book. Among the things Maura had learned about Jane in the past two weeks was that when reading for pleasure Jane's preferred genre was science fiction. Something about wanting to read something far removed from reality to take her mind off of work. Other things Maura had learned about Jane included that she hated bananas and soccer and that she had never dated a woman, although she'd had a pretty intense friendshipcrush with a girl in high school.

Maura could tell Jane was happy. Actually everyone could tell Jane was happy and even having everyone constantly comment on her good mood did nothing to lessen it. Maura smiled thinking about the good-natured teasing from the other homicide detectives, most of whom had shared Frost's assumption that they were already dating.

The only unpleasant encounter had been with Tommy. Angela had made a big deal about their new relationship status at Sunday family dinner and Tommy stormed off without eating. Jane went after him but Tommy didn't return and Jane kept the details of their conversation to herself.

In the past two weeks they'd gone on dates. Lovely dates followed by cuddling and vigorous kissing sessions. Just an hour ago on this very couch Maura had been straddling Jane's lap with her hands tangled in Jane's hair and their tongues battling. Maura's skirt was bunched up to her waist and Jane's hands were under her blouse brushing her fingertips against her back. When Maura had moved her lips to Jane's neck, Jane had moved her hands away and said, "We should probably stop."

Maura was the one who had asked to take things slow and she was glad that they hadn't rushed into having sex, but there were ways in which it felt like Jane was too reserved or holding something back. Maura could have used a little bit more passion from Jane because in a lot of ways nothing between them had changed in the past two weeks.

"Are you done working?" Jane asked without looking up from her book, startling Maura from her thoughts.

"I haven't finished the report," Maura answered.

"You stopped typing."

"I was thinking."

Jane put her book down and looked at Maura. "Anything you'd like to share?"

Maura closed the laptop and shifted closer to Jane, tucking her legs underneath her. "I was thinking that I'm happy."

"Me too. Is that all you were thinking?" Jane asked, eyebrows raised.

Maura ran a hand down Jane's closest arm, thinking about what she wanted to say. "I think that it's odd that you haven't asked me any questions about how I feel about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a lot of questions for you. I wanted more information about when and why and how. But you haven't asked me for more information. I'm worried that not asking questions means you don't think I'm fully committed to this relationship."

"Maura, sweetheart, I didn't ask questions because you're, well, because you're you. You told me you love me. I don't need any more than that."

Before Maura could respond Jane's phone rang and she answered, "Rizzoli." After a moment she said, "Okay, okay. Dr. Isles too? Okay. Thanks." Jane ended the call and said, "We've got a body."

* * *

><p>The ride to the crime scene was quiet. Maura was annoyed, partly because their conversation was interrupted, and partly she was just annoyed with Jane, even though Maura knew that wasn't fair. Jane hadn't actually done anything wrong. Maura was annoyed because she felt that Jane hadn't really hadn't done anything at all.<p>

An hour later Jane and Frost were standing inside a house in West Roxbury. A woman had come to the house to check on her uncle and found him dead in his living room. Jane and Frost swept the house looking for suspects or evidence, and they were now standing around an old recliner holding a man with a hole blown through his head.

"What do you think?" Jane asked Frost.

"Single gunshot wound to head. Gun on the floor. It could be a really well done fake suicide, but seems unlikely. No sign of forced entry. Nothing appears to have been disrupted in the house. We just need to test the hand for gunshot residue and I think we'll be done here."

"I agree. Maura's waiting for the techs to come with the GSR test and then we should be all done here. You know, you've been doing really good with the bodies and everything recently."

"Immersion therapy. Maura has been helping me out."

"Good. I'm glad," Jane responded.

They both turned as Maura came into the room saying, "Techs finally arrived." Maura held several vials in her hand. She brushed the man's right hand, left hand and face in a few locations with white swabs which each went into a marked vial. Placed in the liquid in the vials, some of the white swabs turned blue. "Gunshot residue present on the right hand and on the right side of the face."

"Suicide?" Jane said.

"If you haven't found anything else in the house that would suggest otherwise, I think that's a safe conclusion," Maura said. "I'll do the autopsy tomorrow to confirm."

"Great," Jane said.

"I need to stay until the body is bagged but you two can leave," Maura said.

"Go ahead Frost. I'll stay with Maura."

Frost said his goodbyes and left. "It's past 1am. You don't have to wait for me," Maura said to Jane.

"I drove you here. And we were going to spend the night together. What's the matter?" Jane asked.

Maura tried to shake off the lingering annoyance she felt. "We didn't finish our conversation."

Jane shrugged, "So we'll finish it."

"Not here."

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the car," Jane said and left the house.

Twenty minutes later Maura joined Jane in her car and Jane started the drive back to Maura's house. It was another quiet ride until Jane pulled up in front of Maura's house, leaving the car running.

"Do you still wanna talk?" Jane asked.

Maura looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "It's just that you must be curious about some things. Don't you want to know when my feelings for you began or when I became aware of them?"

"Maura, emotions are un-quantifiable. They are un-explainable. I guess sometimes you could pinpoint those things but sometimes you can't."

"That's not true. There are physical manifestations of emotions that can be observed in heart rate, body temperature, pupil dilation-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Jane cut Maura off. "Let me put it this way then. I doesn't matter to me when your feelings for me started. Love can sneak up on you and surprise you. It doesn't change the fact that it is there and it doesn't make it any less meaningful. If the very second you told me you love me was the same second you realized it, that wouldn't make it any less true or powerful. And I know you. I know that even if you could lie, you would never lie to me, you wouldn't pretend you felt something you don't. So when you tell me you love me, that's all the information I need."

"Then why have you been so... hesitant?" Maura asked.

Jane sighed. "You said you wanted to take things slow. Should I be trying to rip your clothes off anyway?"

"No, but there's slow and there's not moving at all. Some days we've spent together could barely be distinguished from before we were dating."

"You mean when I was in love with you but you didn't know it?" Jane asked.

"Oh," Maura said softly. "I hadn't thought about it like that."

Jane reached across the center console and put her hand on top of Maura's clenched hands. "Because that's the dividing line for me. My feelings haven't changed only your awareness of them. But what you're saying is I need to adapt to our new circumstances. I need to be more open about my feelings. I need to do a better job of showing you how I feel. I will do a better job."

Maura nodded, accepting Jane's explanation, and asked, "Are you going to come inside with me?"

"Not tonight. I need to do some thinking and I won't be able to with you next to me. I will see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." Maura leaned across the car for a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you too," Jane said as Maura got out of the car. Jane waited until Maura was inside her house before driving away.


	6. Chapter 6

**You Don't See It**

**Chapter 6**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

_**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. Things are still moving slowly in this chapter, but there is some progress.**_

* * *

><p>Maura went into work the next morning feeling uneasy. The annoyance with Jane was gone, but there was still a lingering confusion. She did not doubt the strength of Jane's feelings. She could see it in the way Jane looked at her. She could feel it when they kissed and touched. Still, Maura had expected that there would be some progress with their physical relationship last night. Although that hadn't happened, Maura thought their conversation had been productive. She was confused, though, about why Jane hadn't spent the night with her.<p>

Maura entered her office to find a bouquet of roses in a vase on her desk. She pulled the note from the bouquet and smiled as she read it.

_Maura,  
><em>_I've loved you for a long time without ever dreaming that you would return my feelings. For so long I've had to work hard to hide my feelings for you, to resist every urge to reach out and touch you at every opportunity, to take you in my arms. Now that I am free to express those feelings I have to relearn how to act. I promise I will do a better job. Never doubt that I love you.  
>-Jane<br>P.S. I'm taking you out dinner tonight someplace awesome_

* * *

><p>Dinner did not happen. In fact the only time Maura saw Jane that day was at a crime scene. Witnesses at the scene, a street corner in a neighborhood of Charlestown that had gentrified in recent years, recounted a loud argument between two men that ended when one pulled out a gun and shot the other one in the chest. Descriptions of the shooter pointed towards a man well known to BPD for a variety of prior assault and battery charges, and Jane and Frost left in pursuit of their suspect.<p>

Maura performed the autopsy, which yielded no information other than what they already knew, cause of death from a gunshot at close range that punctured the heart and lung. And so Maura could only wait for Jane and Frost to make a breakthrough.

Some thirty-six hours later Maura sat in bed, hoping to hear from Jane before she went to sleep. She tried to distract herself by reading a book but her thoughts kept returning to Jane. Almost two days without a meaningful conversation with her was beginning to wear Maura down.

Maura had noted since the day of the charity dinner her physical response to Jane's proximity. Increased heart rate, increased body temperature, hardening nipples, wetness between her legs. The odd thing was that it was easier to deal with when Jane was around. Eventually it would dissipate because Maura could just concentrate on enjoying her time with Jane. For two days she had just been left wanting.

Maura's thoughts were broken by her cell phone ringing. It was Jane and Maura answered a little eagerly, "Hi. Where are you?"

"I'm at home. We picked up the suspect this afternoon. He confessed at the station about an hour ago. I just took a shower and now I'm going to go to sleep. But I wanted to talk to you first."

Maura slid further under the covers until she was laying on her back. "Thank you for the beautiful flowers and the note."

"I'm sorry that dinner hasn't happened," Jane said.

"You don't have to apologize for your job, Jane. I know what it's like. I have the luxury of not chasing suspects all day and night. You should probably go to sleep."

"I'm getting into bed now but I want to talk to you a little longer. How are you? How was your evening?" Jane asked.

"My evening was fine. I had dinner at home and was just reading in bed. I was hoping you would call. I missed you today."

Jane's voice was more gravelly than usual from sleepiness. "I missed you too. You should have come with us to get the suspect. It was ridiculous. The guy had like five girlfriends, all in Charlestown, and we tracked down all of them. They were all wicked pissed at him for one thing or another but didn't know where he was. I think most of them would have given him up if they had any info. And where was he hiding the whole time? His mama's house, of course."

Maura bit her bottom lip before saying, "Jane," her own voice lower than normal. "I am seriously regretting asking that we go slow right now. I'm a little on edge tonight."

Jane laughed. "Should I come over right now?"

"No, just talk to me a little longer."

"You can, you know, take care of yourself," Jane helpfully suggested.

Maura considered. "No, I want to wait. I want you. Just remember you put me in this state."

Jane laughed again. "Tomorrow, there is a pretty good chance I will think I dreamed this conversation. Soooo, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Tell me about the first time you had sex," Maura said.

"I thought you'd want to change the subject."

"Indulge me."

"Actually this should help because it's the opposite of sexy. I was sixteen. It was with a friend. We weren't dating or anything but we both wanted to see what the big deal was, so we decided we should try it. It was at his parent's house, in like the rec room in the basement. It was over in like a minute. Actually, does it count as my first time if I didn't even have an orgasm?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask your doctor."

"You're my doctor. Anyway, I did it, but it didn't exactly make me want to rush out and do it again. What about you?"

"It wasn't until I was nineteen and in college. I didn't really date before then. It wasn't that there weren't opportunities at boarding school, but I was very focused on my studies and very socially awkward. In my freshman year at college I had my first real boyfriend. We dated for awhile and he knew I was a virgin, so when we decided it was time, he tried to make it very romantic with candles and rose petals and everything. I don't know, I think we both made it into a bigger deal than it was."

"Please tell me it wasn't Garrett," Jane interjected.

"It wasn't."

"Thank god," Jane muttered.

"I don't know why that would matter to you," Maura said confused.

"It just would. I'm too tired to explain it right now."

"Anyway," Maura continued, "the sex was fine but I don't think we actually liked each other all that much and we broke up a little while after that. Sex seems like such a big deal when you're young."

"Maybe I'm old fashioned, but I still think it's a big deal. I want it to be a big deal with you. I want our first time together to be special."

Maura didn't know how to respond to that and she was silent so long that Jane finally said, "Are you still there? I'm the one that's supposed to be falling asleep."

"I'm here. That was just... so sweet. I've been worried that you didn't want to have sex with me or... I don't know, I was confused about your intentions. But it's actually that you are being incredibly romantic. I'm not used to being treated like this."

"Mmm, you should get used to it. I think I really need to sleep now. Dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, definitely. Goodnight, Jane."

"Goodnight, Maur."


	7. Chapter 7

**You Don't See It**

**Chapter 7**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

_**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. Sorry this update took a long time but that will probably be the case with this story for awhile.**_

* * *

><p>Maura followed Jane inside her apartment and barely had time to close the door behind her when she was pushed up against it. Jane's hands were on her hips and her mouth was on her neck.<p>

"Dinner was excellent," Maura said.

"Mm, hmm," Jane mumbled against her neck between kisses.

"The location, right on the harbor, was beautiful," Maura continued.

"I know."

"And you look gorgeous tonight. I love that dress."

Jane pulled back and said, "We've already been over all of that. What's the matter? Is this too much?"

Maura bit her bottom lip. "If we get started tonight, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Jane smiled and said, "Yeah, I think that's the point."

"You're ready? I don't want to rush you."

Jane simply rolled her eyes in response, took hold of one of Maura's hands, and started pulling her towards the bedroom. "Come on."

Maura resisted Jane's pull and said, "Let me go freshen up, first."

Maura stood in front of the mirror in Jane's bathroom. Her skin was still flush from their brief encounter at the door. It had been a month, give or take a few days, since the conversation with Barry had opened Maura's eyes and made her pay attention to what had already been happening between her and Jane. A little under a month since Maura had walked in on a sweaty half-naked Jane exercising, and a conversation that previously Maura wouldn't have given a second thought had sent her mind reeling. And a few weeks since Maura realized that beyond attraction, she loved Jane, and they had embarked on this new phase of their relationship. Maura was ready for the next step.

Maura walked into Jane's bedroom and found Jane lighting the last of several candles that were set on the nightstands on either side of the bed. There were also flowers in vases on both nightstands.

"I, uh, hope this isn't too much," Jane said. "Honestly if we hadn't talked last night I might have covered the bed in rose petals or something ridiculous like that. I tried to not go crazy."

"It's wonderful," Maura said, slightly in awe at the difference from how Jane's bedroom normally looked. "You didn't have to do all of this, though."

"I told you this is special for me. I had to do something. I love you. I want to show you in any way I can how I feel about you." Finished with the candles, Jane came to Maura and kissed her gently. "I'm gonna use the bathroom. There is a bottle of Pinot Grigio in the fridge if you want something to drink."

Jane left the room and Maura realized she was trembling slightly. She felt nervous, partly because of the situation, and partly because no one had ever made such a production out of sex with her before. It was a little nerve wracking. What if it didn't live up to Jane's expectations? Maura decided a drink was a good idea.

Maura was pulling the cork out of the wine bottle when Jane rejoined her in the kitchen. "I decided I could use a drink. Would you like a glass?"

"Sure," Jane responded.

Maura poured two glasses of wine and they clinked glasses before drinking. Jane watched Maura drain half her glass at once and said, "I overdid it, huh?"

"No, you didn't," Maura said firmly.

"But you're nervous."

"Sometimes I hate how observant you are."

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes, I've had sex before."

Maura knew Jane was teasing, but she said, "That's not what I meant."

"How about slept with my best friend? No. Slept with another woman? No." After a pause Jane added, "Slept with someone I'm in love with? No."

Maura looked thoughtful for a moment and took around sip of wine before saying, "No. No. Yes." Maura cringed slightly at the last word, but Jane didn't seem to take it the wrong way. After all, Jane knew all about Maura's romantic past.

"Well, now you know why this is so special for me. And honestly I wanted to wait a little while because I guess I wanted to give you a chance to decide you made a mistake and you didn't want a romantic relationship with me. But I can see how by waiting and making a big deal about it I could be putting too much pressure on you or the situation or something."

"I admit it is a little intimidating. I don't want you to be...I was going to say disappointed, but perhaps let down is more appropriate. I know I didn't make a mistake though and I'm glad we waited a little while too. I feel like I've learned so much more about you the past few weeks."

Maura was playing with the stem of her wineglass. Jane put her hand over Maura's and then took hold of it. "Come on," Jane said, pulling Maura toward the bedroom. "I think we've talked about this enough. I'm more of an action kinda girl anyway."

Maura happily followed Jane back into the bedroom. The comforter on the bed was turned down revealing what looked to be new and very soft sheets. At the side of the bed Jane turned her back to Maura and said, "Unzip me."

Maura pulled down the zipper at the back of the royal blue strapless dress that Maura knew Jane wore for her benefit. The dress came loose revealing Jane's full back and Maura couldn't help but trace her fingers over the small scar on the right side of Jane's back.

Jane stiffened slightly and said, "I won't do something that stupid ever again."

Maura traced her fingers over the rest of Jane's back and then finished pushing Jane's dress to the ground, revealing the fact that Jane was completely naked under her dress. Jane turned around and Maura took a moment to openly admire Jane's naked body before saying, "You will do whatever you think is necessary to do your job, and that's okay. It's one of the reasons I love you."

Maura turned to allow Jane to unzip her own dress. While Maura finished undressing Jane got into bed. Maura slipped between the cool sheets on her side next to Jane. They kissed slowly and sensually. Maura then pushed Jane onto her back and settled on top of her, pressing their breasts together and her thigh against Jane's center.

When their naked bodies fully came together for the first time Jane moaned softly, "Oh, Maura."

All remaining doubts and nervousness left Maura's mind. She loved this woman and would do anything to hear that sound again and again.

* * *

><p>Jane woke up first the next morning. It was still early and she slipped quietly out of bed and into the shower. As she dressed after the shower she heard movement in the kitchen but stepping back into the bedroom she saw Maura still asleep in bed. She moved toward the kitchen quietly and cracked the bedroom door enough to see her mother working the kitchen. Jane stepped out of the bedroom with a finger to her lips to signal for her mother to be quiet.<p>

In a low voice Jane said, "Maura is still asleep. What are you doing here?"

"I had some things I wanted to drop off and I thought I could make you breakfast too."

"What if you had barged in here and Maura and I were, you know, being intimate?"

Angela shrugged, "I would have left."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should consider giving me a heads up before coming in unannounced from now on."

"Fine, I will keep that in mind. Would you like pancakes?"

"Well, since you're already here," Jane said with a grin and sat down at the counter. "So Ma, how's the search for a new church going?" Jane asked as Angela started making breakfast.

Angela sighed. "I went to a Unitarian church service a couple of weeks ago. They don't care what you believe in there and anyone can stand up and say something if they want to. I'm not sure that I'm really an organized religion kind of person."

Jane snorted. "I wish you had figured that out earlier. To think of all the Sundays wasted at Sunday school when I was a kid. Not to mention Catholic high school. Do you know how many times I got hit by a nun or told I was going to hell?"

"You are well aware that we sent you there because it was better than the public schools and it was the only private school we could afford. Did you know when I was a kid Catholic mass was still delivered in Latin? I had no idea what the priest was saying. Going to church for me wasn't about the theology, it was about all of the ritual. So I miss the ritual, but I don't think it can be recreated at any other church."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but maybe you could try yoga or meditation or something. You know, replace the ritual. I'm sure Maura would be happy to take you."

"You think?" Angela said excitedly. "Maybe I'll ask her. But speaking of Maura, I brought something for both of you." Angela went to the living room and returned with three books she placed in front of Jane.

Jane looked at the books, _The Lesbian Guide to Parenting, The Guide to Lesbian Conception, _and _Adoption for Gay and Lesbian Couples_. Jane opened her mouth to say something snarky but then thought better of it.

"Go ahead," Angela said. "I'm sure you have something to say about me meddling or minding my own business."

"Ma, although these are borderline inappropriate and not to mention way too freaking early, I'm really..." Jane took a deep breath. "It's just that your support and acceptance of Maura means a lot to me."

Angela put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "I just want you to be happy and to love and be loved. And I want you to have a family if that's what you want."

"For a long time I didn't know if that's what I wanted, but I think I do. I can imagine having that with Maura. But we're aren't even close to that conversation yet, so I'm just gonna hide these books and you are not going to say anything about kids to Maura."

"Okay, I won't," Angela said, adding "for now," under her breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**You Don't See It**

**Chapter 8**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**_A/N: Skipping ahead about three months here. The time period between chapters will probably continue to increase as we go along._**

* * *

><p>Maura felt like a teenager. Or at least what she understood the raging hormones of people's teenage years were supposed to feel like. She bypassed that experience during her own teenage years, instead occupying herself with school and trying to figure out how to be less socially awkward. Then when Maura did experience her own sexual awakening in college, it still hadn't felt like this. She could not get enough of Jane and Jane seemed to feel the same way.<p>

After the first few times they had sex, Maura expected this all-encompassing lust to fade at least a little bit, but three months later it hadn't dropped off at all. They were always professional at work. At least at crime scenes and around other people Maura was able to keep herself together. But when the were alone, one look from Jane could make her wet and distract her for hours.

Maura had always thought Jane was a bit of a prude when it came to sex, but that seemed to be limited to talking about sex, not the actual act, about which Jane was neither a prude nor shy. For three months, they spent nearly every night together. At one point, though, Jane was on a case that kept her working for three days straight with time for only a few quick naps. After two days, Maura couldn't wait anymore and decided to take care of herself. When a few days later she told Jane about it, Jane simply smirked and said, "Next time you could at least call or text and let me know."

Maura had heard the use of the phrase 'honeymoon phase' to describe the initial stages of a relationship, when it seems like the other person can do no wrong and you can't get enough of the other person. In her past relationships, the honeymoon phase was usually pretty brief and then reality set it. In Maura experience, it seemed like the more people got to know her, the more reasons they found to not want to date her. So a part of Maura was waiting for the other shoe to drop; waiting for Jane to say she had made mistake and this relationship was not going to work out. But now, four months into their relationship, Maura was starting to think maybe that wasn't going to happen this time.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday morning, and in what had become their usual pattern, Jane woke up first in the morning and left Maura in bed while she quietly showered and made coffee. This morning they were at Maura's house and Jane was working on getting Maura's space-age coffee maker to work when the doorbell rang.<p>

Jane looked at the clock in confusion, confirming that it was only just after 7am, before going to the front door and opening it. "Mrs. Isles?" Jane said in surprise.

"Jane?" Constance said in equal surprise.

"Come in, come in," Jane said, helping Constance bring her two bags inside. "Was Maura expecting you?"

"I'm a little earlier than I anticipated, but of course she is expecting me. Is Maura okay? Why are you here so early?" Constance asked.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"It's 7am on a Saturday morning, I just didn't expect to see anyone else at Maura's house. Is she still asleep? She normally is such an early riser."

Jane rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, why don't I go check on Maura and let her know you're here. Coffee should be ready now," Jane said pointing toward the kitchen and making a hasty exit upstairs.

Jane went into Maura's bedroom and closed the door before sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Maura. "Maura, sweetheart," Jane said gently.

"Good morning," Maura said sleepily.

"Your mother is downstairs," Jane said.

Maura sat bolt upright, nearly crashing her head into Jane and said, "What?"

"Your mother, she's downstairs," Jane repeated. "How come you didn't tell me she was coming?"

Maura jumped out of bed and started to pull clothes on. "I uh, I'm never really sure if she's actually going to visit when she says she is, so it didn't seem worth mentioning until she got here."

"She seemed pretty surprised to find me here."

Maura just looked at Jane guiltily.

"You haven't told her about us," Jane stated.

"I haven't found the right time. I was planning to tell her during this visit."

"As long as she actually showed up, you mean?"

"Jane," Maura sighed, but didn't say anything else.

"Yeah, okay, well, that's my cue to leave I think. You have a nice day or weekend or whatever with your mother and let me know when it's safe to return."

"Jane, don't go. I'll tell her right now," Maura offered.

"There is no chance in hell I'm going to be here for that conversation. You're on your own with that one." Jane kissed Maura on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

><p>That evening Maura knocked on Jane's door. When Jane opened the door, Maura said, "Are you still angry with me?"<p>

"I was never angry with you. I was surprised," Jane answered ushering Maura inside.

"My mother was also surprised."

"How much does she hate me?" Jane joked.

"She doesn't hate you. I actually think she likes you quite a bit, but we didn't talk about you that much. She was more concerned about how many other things I was hiding from her and then she wanted to talk the whole day about whether I was afraid to disappoint her. It was a nightmare." Maura went to the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator as she said this. She pulled out a beer, opened it, and leaned against the kitchen counter, drinking a third of the beer in one go.

"So, are you okay, or does the beer drinking indicate some sort of emotional breakdown?"

"I need a drink to help me calm down, and carbonation increases the speed at which your body absorbs alcohol. I'm okay. I'm just, I don't know. I feel like my mother and I trying but there's so much distance built up over the years."

Jane moved to stand in front of Maura and took the bottle of beer out of Maura's hand. She took a drink of the beer and said, "You don't need this. What you've described sounds like a pretty normal mother-daughter day to me."

"See, I don't know even know what our relationship should look like. I want to have a closer relationship with my mother but I don't know how to. It just seems that we are trying to force too much into her short visits. She's flying to Paris tonight. Today was basically a layover between California and France."

"So invite her for a longer visit." Jane passed the bottle back to Maura, who took another long drink.

"I've tried."

"Keep trying. Keep inviting her until she can't say no. Just do what my mother does to me. Eventually it becomes easier to say yes than to say no." Jane took the beer back and finished it. She put the empty bottle down on the counter and put both of her hands on Maura's hips and moved closer to her.

Maura leaned into Jane's touch. "I will keep trying. Thank you for understanding."

Jane leaned closer and pressed her lips to Maura's neck, trailing kisses up to Maura's ear before saying, "Well, since your mother is gone, I have to admit that I am selfishly happy about that. I didn't think I was going to get to see you tonight."

"You are insatiable," Maura teased, wrapping her hands around Jane's neck.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I just keep expecting it to wear off." Maura shrugged slightly and added, "Or for you to get tired of me."

Jane leaned back so she could look directly at Maura and said, "Honey, if I was going to get tired of you it would have happened years ago. This is one of the best things about dating your best friend. I already know all of the things about you that drive me crazy and even though they drive me crazy, I also kind of love them because they are part of who you are."

Maura took a moment before saying, "You really do love me, don't you?"

"I really fucking love you. And I'm not going to stop loving you."

Maura's response was to kiss Jane hard on the mouth.

"Come on," Jane said when the kiss ended, and led Maura to the bedroom.

They both undressed and slipped into bed under the covers. Jane quickly moved on top of Maura, pushing Maura's legs apart and settling between them, pressing their centers together.

"You're already so wet," Maura said as Jane rubbed against her.

"This is what you do to me. Your body is so...perfect. Just thinking about you makes me wet," Jane confessed.

Jane was supporting herself with her hands on either side of Maura's body, arms locked straight. Maura's hands roamed over Jane's shoulders and down to Jane's breasts, which she palmed and squeezed, rolling each nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Maura spread her legs wider and said, "Closer, I want to feel all of you."

Jane let the top half of her body down onto Maura, slipping one hand under Maura's back, and moving her mouth to suck on Maura's neck. Maura moved her hands to Jane's ass, from where she guided Jane's movement.

"Oh Jane," Maura moaned. "I can't believe I can come like this," she muttered as the pleasure built in her body.

Jane raised her head to kiss Maura's mouth, saying "I love you," between kisses until they both came.


	9. Chapter 9

**You Don't See It**

**Chapter 9**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**_A/N: Skipping ahead several months again, so we're approaching a year since they started dating._**

**_Just a reminder that I set this story in the middle of Season 2 and in this story the events of the Season 2 finale did not happen. But Doyle is going to make an appearance. I started writing this chapter before Season 3 started airing but I reworked it to include some_****_ information revealed in Season 3 about Maura's adoption, so there are spoilers for Season 3 in here._**

* * *

><p>Maura sat on the floor cross-legged, back straight, eyes closed. Angela was next to her in the same position. A few months ago, Angela had surprised Maura by asking if they could do yoga and mediation together. Maura happily agreed since Jane wouldn't do those things with her and it was a nice way to strengthen her relationship with Angela.<p>

Angela didn't care much for yoga but they still went to a class together occasionally. Angela really took to meditation thought. Sometimes they went to a meditation studio together but most Sunday mornings they simply spent an hour meditating together either in Maura's house or outside if was nice.

This morning they were interrupted by a knock at the front door. Maura got up to answer it, thinking maybe Jane had arrived earlier than she had planned on and forgot her keys or something. But when Maura opened the door she found herself face to face with Patrick Doyle.

"What are you doing here?" Maura asked, trying to keep her voice low.

"I need to talk to you."

"You shouldn't have come here," Maura said.

"Is everything okay, honey," Angela called from the living room.

Maura turned around toward Angela and said, "Yes, everything is fine. Can you give us some privacy?"

Angela took a good look at Doyle before nodding to Maura and leaving through the back door to go to the guest house.

Maura watched her go and then turned back to Doyle. "Come in," Maura said, moving aside to let him in. Maura took a seat on the couch and indicated for Doyle to take a seat in the chair. "What are you here for?"

"I'm dying," he said as he sat on the edge of the chair.

Maura finally really looked Doyle over. He was noticeably thinner and he looked pale. "I can't help you."

"No one can help me. I hadn't been to a doctor in years, for obvious reasons. When I finally went because I couldn't breathe, they found lung cancer, stage four, and it's spread to other parts of my body. I don't know, I stopped paying attention to all the details of what the doctor was saying after I heard the word cancer. The doctors said my only options were experimental treatments or palliative care."

"Did you get a second opinion? I have connections. I can talk to people."

Doyle shook his head "No. I decided I wanted to die with some dignity. A lot of guys like me don't make it this long or get to choose how they die. I just want to be made comfortable and die in peace. But there are loose ends I want to tie up before I go."

At that moment the front door burst open and Jane came barreling inside. When she saw Patrick Doyle, Jane instinctively pulled her gun off of her hip and pointed it at him.

Maura stood and yelled, "Jane, don't. Everything's fine."

"What's he doing here?" Jane asked.

"I'm-" Doyle started to say.

"Shut up," Jane spat. "I asked Maura."

"He's dying. Lung cancer," Maura responded.

Jane still had her gun raised and she turned her gaze back to Doyle and said, "Why shouldn't I just arrest you now?"

Doyle was unfazed by the gun pointed at him and he asked, "Do you love my daughter?"

"She's not your daughter."

"Do you love her?" Doyle persisted.

"More than you can possibly understand."

"Detective, I understand perfectly. I was born into this life and I've had to make very difficult choices because of that. But I always did what I needed to do to protect the people I loved. Arresting me now will only bring unwanted attention to Maura. Her connection to me will undoubtedly come to light, especially if you arrest me here. I'm dying, Detective. I'm leaving Boston and going somewhere I can be made comfortable during the last weeks of my life. I assure you you'll never see or hear from me again."

Maura put a hand on Jane's left forearm and pushed it down so her gun wasn't raised anymore. "Jane, it's okay. Please give us a few minutes. Go upstairs. I'll be fine." Jane gave Maura a long look but then did as Maura asked and went upstairs.

After Jane left, Doyle reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a white envelope that he handed to Maura.

"What is this?" Maura asked.

"Your mother. That's all the information I know about her. It's been a long time since I've had any contact with her, but that should give you enough to track her down. There's something you need to know, though."

"What is it?"

"In order to protect both you and your mother, after you were born I had to pretend that you had died just after birth. Your mother, her name is Hope, had to believe that too and she doesn't know what happened to you."

Maura shook her head as she felt tears spring to her eyes. "How can that be? How can she have believed that? Didn't she want proof? And after all these years, why didn't you ever tell her that it was a lie, that I was alive?"

"She was heartbroken. I loved her very much and I had to send her away too for her own protection. After that she refused to have any contact with me. I don't know where she is."

Maura didn't know what to say, she just stood there shaking her head and blinking back tears.

Doyle stood and said, "I've been here too long. Maura, I'm sorry for all of the ways I've hurt you. But please believe that I have always loved you."

Maura could only nod and stand still as Doyle awkwardly hugged her. "Goodbye, Maura."

"Goodbye," Maura responded and walked to the door to watch as Doyle walked out to street to a waiting car. She stood at the window for a long time, waiting for the tears to really fall, but they didn't come and Maura was left only with an empty feeling.

Eventually, Maura went upstairs and found Jane pacing back and forth in the bedroom. As soon as Jane saw Maura enter the room she said, "Jesus, Maur, why did you let him in?"

"Jane, please relax. You know that he would never hurt me. How did you even know he was here?"

Jane was still pacing. "Ma called me. She said a strange man showed up to talk to you. Luckily I was already on my way over here. You should have at least called me. What if Ma hadn't been here?"

"You're overreacting."

Jane was undeterred. "Maura, you're a public figure and I'm a cop. Paddy Doyle cannot be invited into our home."

"This is my home and I will invite whomever I want inside," Maura responded sharply.

Jane flinched and, visibly deflated, sunk into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and held her head in her hands.

Maura immediately regretted her words. The subject of living together had been broached a couple of times by Jane but each time Maura had avoided the conversation. Maura was constantly resisting the urge to rush things with Jane. She wanted to take things at a reasonable, rational pace. That said, although Jane wasn't officially living in her house, Jane's constant presence along with the rest of the Rizzoli family, is what made the house feel like a home for Maura. "Jane-"

Jane held up a hand and cut Maura off, saying, "Don't apologize. We don't see eye to eye on Doyle and I don't think we ever will. That's just the way it is and we shouldn't let that come between us. We shouldn't fight because of him." Jane sighed before continuing, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Maura shook her head. "I don't know. My biological father is dying and I don't feel anything."

"You don't know him. You don't really know him in any way. There's nothing wrong with you for not feeling anything for him."

Maura sat down on the bed next to Jane and said, "Now I'll never know him."

Jane grimaced and said, "You still have time. We can track him down. How much time does he have left?"

"I don't know, a few months. Maybe more, maybe less."

"See, it's not too late," Jane offered half-heartedly.

"No. He came to say goodbye. He doesn't want me to follow him. And I don't think that I even want to. I don't want to hear his explanations or excuses for how he lived his life." Maura held up the white envelope and said, "He gave me this."

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"My birth mother's name and I don't know, whatever other information he had about her. I haven't looked at it. He...he lost contact with her though so I don't know how much is in here."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. I think I need some time alone right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Please, Jane. You can't help me with this right now."

"Yeah, okay. Of course." Jane stood up and said, "I think I'll go for a run so I'll be back in a little while. If you need me, call me, okay?" Jane pressed a kiss to the top of Maura's head and left the room.

* * *

><p>Maura lay down on her bed. She held the unopened envelope in her hand and looked at it for a long time. Eventually Maura put the envelope in the drawer in her nightstand.<p>

Maura turned on her side and curled herself into a ball. She had always wondered about her birth mother. Whether she regretted giving her up, whether she had ever tried to find Maura. Now she knew that her birth mother didn't even know she was alive. How do you find someone who thinks you are dead and tell them you're actually alive? And how will the receiver of that information deal with it?

With these thoughts in her head, Maura drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Maura came downstairs and found Jane and Angela sitting on the couch together. Maura slumped into a chair and said, "Tell me something, anything to take my mind off of this morning."

"Jane, why don't you tell Maura what you've been planning?" Angela suggested.

"Thanks, Ma," Jane said with a hint of sarcasm. "You wanna give us some privacy? Please," Jane added when Angela didn't make any move to leave.

"Fine, I can take a hint," Angela said, standing and moving towards the back door.

"That wasn't a hint, it was a direct request," Jane called after her.

"What was she talking about?" Maura asked.

Jane patted the space next her on the couch and Maura moved to sit next to her. Jane took hold of one of Maura's hands and laced their fingers. "I've been, um, emailing with your mother."

"Emailing? With my mother?" Maura said incredulously.

"Yeah, and uh, well, I wanted to do something special to celebrate our one year anniversary, you know since we started dating. So I was thinking about a trip for us to Paris, you know city of love and all. And I know how much you love Paris. I wanted to surprise you as much as possible but I don't know anything about France. Your mother has been helping me plan the trip and we've been discussing dates when she'll be there so that the three of us can spend a few days together."

"Oh. I don't know what to say. When are we going?" Maura asked.

"Next month if you want. I need to get clearance for us to take time off from work. And, you know, if this all sounds good to you. I've never tried to organize something like this before, but I wanted to do something special for you."

"I didn't think anything would be able to take my mind off of Patrick Doyle's visit, but you did it."

Maura's expression was blank and Jane couldn't tell what she was really thinking. "In a good way I hope."

"No one has ever surprised me with a trip before."

"You gotta help me out here, babe. I can't tell if you're happy or not," Jane said.

Maura smiled at Jane. "Happy. Very happy."

"Okay, good."

Maura shifted and swung one leg over Jane's lap so she was straddling Jane, then she playfully pushed on Jane's shoulders. "Jane! You're taking me to France," Maura exclaimed. The events of that morning were still weighing on Maura's mind and the reality of the gesture and the effort Jane had put into it was finally hitting her. "It's been years since I've been to France."

"It's been, well, never since I've been anywhere interesting," Jane joked.

Maura leaned in and said, "Thank you," before kissing Jane. Jane gripped Maura's waist and pulled her closer. Maura sat back and smiling, said, "There's going to be so much I get to show you."

"I know. I can't wait," Jane said honestly.

Maura frowned. "There's something else I need to tell you about this morning, about what he told me about my birth mother. And it's going to make you hate him even more."

Jane rubbed her hands on Maura's thighs and said warily, "Okay, what is it?"

For the first time that day Maura started really crying. Jane brushed her thumbs over Maura's cheeks, wiping away the tears. Maura took a deep breath and said, "My birth mother thinks that I died when I was a baby."

"What? How?"

Maura shook her head. "I don't know, Jane. He said it was to protect both of us. His reasons are irrelevant, though. The fact is that there is a woman out there somewhere who gave birth to me and thinks I didn't survive, and I don't know what to do with that information. And as much as I want to find her and meet her, I don't know how to break this kind of news to someone. For 35 years she's believed this lie, and now what if she doesn't want to revisit her past? What if she doesn't want to know it was a lie."

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her close. Maura buried her head against Jane's neck and cried. "We'll figure it out together, okay? When you're ready, we'll figure it out."


	10. Chapter 10

**You Don't See It**

**Chapter 10**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**_A/N: The trip to Paris. This chapter isn't really about Paris so much though. First both Jane and Maura discover some fantasies they didn't know they had. And later Maura has some questions for Constance._**

* * *

><p>It was evening and Jane was reading a book and reclining on the bed in the guest room of the Isle's family Paris apartment. The apartment was quite spacious and modern but overall pretty simple. Jane had expected something grand and ostentatious and was relieved that she didn't have to worry about breaking everything she touched.<p>

Jane and Maura had been in France for a week. Constance was scheduled to arrive the next day and they were going to spend the remaining three days of their vacation with her. They'd done the rounds of museums and gardens and churches. Maura had taken Jane to all of her favorite spots along with cafes and bakeries tucked into side streets and filled with the best coffee and the most decadent pastries Jane had ever tasted.

Earlier that day, Maura had taken Jane to the boarding school she had attended outside of Paris. School was in session so they went in the afternoon when classes were done for the day. There were a few teachers still there from Maura's school days and she chatted animatedly with them in French while Jane poked around the classrooms.

Walking around the campus, they saw groups of students, all wearing the same plaid skirts and button down shirts. "Did you wear those uniforms when you were a student here?" Jane had asked Maura.

"Yes, it was required," Maura had replied.

"Is it wrong that I am feeling a very strong desire to travel back in time and do very dirty things to you as a sixteen year old wearing that uniform?"

"Yes," Maura said, eyes sparkling, "it's very wrong."

While Jane was reading her book that evening Maura had disappeared into the room in the apartment that had been her bedroom when she was a kid and her family spent time in France. Once Maura started going to the nearby boarding school, the Isles family often spent school vacations here. The room only had a twin bed so Jane and Maura were staying in the guest room. When they arrived, Maura had been surprised to find that her old bedroom was still largely the same and still full of her childhood things. Jane and Maura had spent hours over the past week looking through old photos and other things Maura had forgot about long ago.

Maura came sauntering into the guest room wearing a plaid skirt that hit a few inches above her knee and a white button down shirt. The shirt looked to be several sizes too small and Maura's otherwise bare breasts were barely contained, spilling over the top of where the shirt was buttoned to. "Look what I found."

Jane dropped the book she was reading and said, "Wow. I feel bad for your male teachers if you went to class looking like that."

"I was kind of flat-chested in high school. I didn't get these," Maura said brushing her fingertips over the tops of her half-exposed breasts, "until I was in my twenties."

Jane moved to sit at the end of the bed and said, "Oh my god, I feel like such a dirty perv right now."

Jane reached out and tried to grab Maura to pull her closer but Maura stepped back and raised a finger to jokingly scold Jane. "Not so fast, I'm just an innocent schoolgirl after all."

"Nothing about that outfit looks innocent," Jane countered.

Suddenly shy, Maura bit her bottom lip and looked down as she said, "I have something for you, well, for us really. Something to add to our sexual repertoire. I've been hesitating to give it to you because I don't want you to take it the wrong way. I don't want you to think I'm missing something because I am completely and totally satisfied with the sex we are having. But I do think it is healthy and important to try new things," Maura rambled.

"Relax, Maura, I get it. You don't need to worry about damaging my pride or whatever you're worried about. You just need to talk to me and tell me when you want to try something, okay? If I don't want to do something I'll tell you and if you don't like something you'll tell me. You aren't shy or circumspect about talking about anything else so don't be shy about this."

"No, I'm not, but sometimes you are. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Yeah, okay, I get it. But don't let that stop you." Jane stood up and moved close to Maura to whisper in her ear, "I will fuck you any which way you want me to. Now, where's this present?"

Maura cleared her throat before saying, "In my old bedroom, on the dresser."

"Okay. You sit there," Jane said pointing to the bed, "and do not change anything about that outfit while I'm gone."

Jane disappeared from the room and Maura settled against the pillows propped up at the head of the bed. Jane was gone so long, Maura started to wonder if she had somehow gotten stuck somewhere.

When Jane finally returned to the bedroom, Maura was confused because Jane was still dressed in her jeans and a white tank top. She had expected Jane to be in a lot less clothing. "What happened-" Maura started to say but stopped when Jane brought a finger to her lips. Maura's gaze traveled down Jane's body and she realized that Jane had in fact put on her present.

Although they were the only people in the apartment, Jane closed the bedroom door and stepped closer to the bed. Speaking softly and moving onto the bed until she was hovering over Maura, Jane said, "I'm a friend from school. You invited me to spend the holidays with you at your parents' house. We've been dancing around our mutual attraction for a long time, and even though your parents are just down the hall and they could walk in at any moment, we just can't keep our hands off of each other any longer."

Maura felt herself blush on her face and across her chest and she nodded. Role play wasn't an area they had explored together yet and this was really hot. Clearly any misgivings Maura had about introducing any new elements into their lovemaking were misplaced.

Jane continued, "You've been teasing me day after day with this skirt and this shirt. It's sinful the way you wear this shirt." Jane buried face in Maura's breasts. The buttons on Maura's shirt, which were barely keeping the shirt together to begin with, popped open.

Maura spread her legs wider and Jane pressed their hips together. "Jane," Maura breathed, "we don't have a lot of time."

Jane grinned against Maura's chest and after reveling in Maura's breasts for a few more moments sat back on her knees. She pushed Maura's skirt up and pulled her panties off, trailing her fingers along Maura's legs as she did so. Jane unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down enough to release the toy.

"Are you ready?" Jane asked.

"Yes, please," Maura responded.

Jane pushed Maura's legs wider and after a few seconds of fumbling around pushed inside Maura. Maura moaned softly at the sensation and hooked her legs around Jane's back. Jane started a rocking motion with her hips, pulling back slightly and then pushing back fully inside Maura.

"Is this-" Jane started to say but was cut off by Maura saying, "Yes...but harder."

Jane adjusted, leaning down onto her elbows either side of Maura's head, and thrust harder into Maura.

Maura moaned loudly, "Oh, yes."

Jane briefly put her hand over Maura's mouth and said, "Shhh, remember we don't want anyone to hear us."

Maura's eyes were closed but she grinned and after a moment said, "Keep talking. I like the dirty talk."

"Of course you do," Jane said, her voice low and gravelly. "You look so sweet and innocent in your schoolgirl's uniform. Everyone thinks you're just a shy bookworm but really you've just been waiting for someone to take control and throw you down and fuck you. Haven't you?"

"Yes," Maura hissed.

"Late at night, when you put the books away and you're all alone, do you think about this? Do you imagine me fucking you like this? Do you touch yourself thinking about it?"

"Oh, Jane. So close," Maura murmured.

"Go ahead and do it. Show me how you touch yourself."

Maura snaked her hand between their bodies. Maura moaned louder and Jane covered Maura's mouth with her own, smothering Maura's moans with kisses as Maura came.

Jane pulled out and rolled over onto her back to give her arms a break from holding herself up. When Maura caught her breath she sat up and looked down at Jane.

"Was that okay?" Jane asked.

"I thought it was obvious."

"Well, that was a lot of new stuff, so indulge my curiosity and tell me if that all was good for you, because it was fucking fantastic for me."

"It was amazing. You are amazing. I'm bringing this uniform home with us. Did you find the little vibrator too?"

"Yeah, it's inside the harness. I didn't turn it on. I just wanted to feel you and concentrate on you."

"Well, we aren't done yet," Maura said seductively. "Keep going. Tell me what to do. Keep talking."

Jane closed her eyes and took a moment to compose herself. She opened her eyes and said, "Take my pants off."

"What if someone comes in and sees us?" Maura asked coyly.

"Then they'll know what a naughty girl you are."

Maura pulled Jane's jeans off, leaving her only in the harness and her tank top, and Jane moved into more of a sitting position, leaning against pillows against the headboard. Jane pulled Maura to her and into a bruising kiss. Jane wound her fingers in Maura's hair, pulled Maura's head back and, directing it down towards her crotch, said, "I think you should clean up the mess you made."

Maura wrapped a hand around the bottom of the dildo's shaft. She ran her tongue up the side and when she reached the tip she took it in her mouth, sliding her lips over the toy.

"That's it," Jane said, keeping her hand tangled in Maura's hair.

Maura moved her hand between Jane's legs. She teased her fingers along the inside of Jane's thighs until Jane tightened her grip in Maura's hair and said, "Stop teasing."

Maura pushed two fingers inside Jane. "Fuck," Jane moaned as she dropped her hands to her sides and gripped the sheets. Maura moved her fingers faster, twisting and curling them as Jane moaned louder.

Jane grabbed Maura's shoulders and pulled her upright. "Come here," she said. "I want to be inside you when I come."

Maura pulled up her plaid skirt and straddled Jane's lap. Jane reached in the harness and turned on the vibrator before Maura lowered herself onto the toy. Jane grabbed Maura's waist to direct her movement and said, "Good girl. You know just how to take care of me, don't you?"

"Just you," Maura responded. Once again Jane buried her face in Maura's breasts until she rode out her orgasm.

* * *

><p>Maura woke up in the morning with Jane's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She turned over to face Jane and ran her fingers over Jane's face and through her hair until Jane started to stir.<p>

Jane opened her eyes, smiled, and said, "Good morning, darling."

"My mother will be here soon. Our time alone is almost over," Maura said, pouting slightly.

"It's been nice hasn't it? At home it seems like there is always someone or something interrupting us or taking up our time. My mother, my brothers, work, dead people, it's always something."

"We could just stay here forever."

"My mother would probably follow us."

"Do you want to know what I actually fantasized about when I was a teenager?" Maura asked.

"Yeah."

"I didn't make friends easily. I was constantly surrounded by other girls at school, but I never felt comfortable with them. I couldn't relate to their interests and they thought I was weird because I didn't care about the things they did. I would rather dissect a frog than talk about boys or whatever was popular that week. I'm not saying this because I want you to feel bad for me, because I don't feel bad for myself. But what I fantasized about was finding someone who would truly understand me and would love me because of the ways I was different, not despite them. Thank you for finding me and for loving me."

"I don't think you're different. I think you're special. Everything about you is special."

Maura kissed Jane's lips softly and then said, "I want us to move in together."

"Are you sure? We don't have to rush anything."

"I want to wake up with you everyday. I don't even care where it is. I just want us to be together."

Jane was silent for a long time, studying Maura's face, before saying, "I'm just really curious, why now? What changed to make you ready?"

"Nothing changed, but I want to do things with you properly. You've had longer to adjust to and understand your feelings for me than I've had. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I don't want to rush through all of the stages of a relationship just because it would be easy for us to do that."

"Okay, thanks for explaining. I understand what you mean and we can take things as slow as you want. When we get back to Boston we'll talk about living arrangements and we'll figure it out."

* * *

><p>Maura watched her mother and Jane talk, sounding and looking like old friends. Jane was telling stories about apprehending suspects who thought they'd be able to outrun her. It was what Jane talked about when people asked about her job. She always told stories from her days working in narcotics and vice, never homicide. Constance looked like she was enjoying every word.<p>

Maura couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy, but she was also glad they were getting along so well. Many former partners had been intimidated by her parents, especially her mother, and it usually showed in their interactions with them, which in turn made Constance dislike them. Jane was unfazed though and by simply being herself endeared herself to Constance.

They had spent two really good days with her mother and now it was their final night in Paris. Jane knew Maura wanted to talk to her mother so she excused herself from their conversation early and, after giving Maura a kiss on the cheek, retired to the guest room.

Constance looked at Maura expectantly. Maura had been trying to figure out the best way to start this conversation for a few weeks, but hadn't come up with anything, so she simply blurted out, "I know Patrick Doyle is my father."

"How?" Constance asked, obviously surprised.

"He had a son, my half-brother. He was killed and I discovered we were related and then Patrick showed up. We crossed paths a few times after that. About two months ago he came to my house and told me he was dying of cancer. Then he disappeared. I don't know if he's still alive or not. But I want to know about my adoption. I want to know if you knew who my parents were when you adopted me."

"Did he tell you who your mother was?" Constance asked.

"He gave me an envelope with information but I haven't opened it."

"I've always been surprised that you didn't ask about your birth parents sooner," Constance started. "They were both students of mine at Harvard. I didn't know of his connection to the Irish mob until the day he showed up at our house with a little baby girl. He said you were in danger and he didn't know who else he could trust. Your father and I took you in. We weren't sure if we wanted kids but we fell in love with you immediately. A few months later Patrick showed up again. I thought he was going to try to take you and I wasn't going to let him. But he just wanted to check up on you. He did love you but he couldn't take care of you. We completed the adoption paperwork soon after that. I never saw your mother again. She had stopped coming to class and I hadn't even realized she was pregnant. I never knew what happened to her. She was very bright, although not really much of an artist."

"Patrick told her I died," Maura said.

"I didn't know that. Honey, I had no idea."

"Patrick had pictures of me from when I was a kid, from graduations, stuff like that. He was watching me and she didn't even know I was alive."

"Maura, I swear to you I didn't know any of this. Are you going to look for her now?"

"I don't know."

Constance stood and moved to Maura and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry I don't know more about her. I love you so much, Maura."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**You Don't See It**

**Chapter 11**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**_A/N: Again, I wish I could update this more frequently but unfortunately I haven't had as much time to write as I would have liked. Thanks for sticking with this despite the infrequent updates._**

* * *

><p>Maura looked up at the knock on her office door, surprised that someone was knocking rather than just barging in, especially since the door was open. "Detective Korsak? Can I help you with something?"<p>

Korsak fidgeted in the doorway as he said, "Hey Doc. There's something I need to tell you."

Maura stood quickly and said, "What happened? Is it Jane?"

"No, no, Jane's fine. Geez, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," Korsak responded, finally stepping into the room. Maura led him to the couch and they sat down next to each other before Korsak continued. "Look, I just met with one of my C.I.s from South Boston. The word on the street is that Paddy Doyle died last week. I thought you would want to know," Korsak finished, putting his hand on Maura's forearm.

Maura was silent for a long moment, only responding by putting her hand over Korsak's. Again she waited for the emotional response to news about her biological father to come. There was sadness, but it was more like feeling sad for a friend who lost a loved one whom you didn't know yourself.

Maura finally said, "Thank you, Vince. Did you tell anyone else?"

"No, not yet."

"Is Jane-"

"She's out with Frost right now. Do you want me to send her down when they get back?"

Maura shook her head. "No, I'm going home. If you see Jane you can tell her I was done with work so I went home early. Please don't tell her about Doyle. I want to do it."

"Of course. And, I'm sorry for your loss," Korsak said with a final pat to Maura's arm before he stood to leave.

"Thank you, but that's unnecessary. I didn't really know him at all," Maura responded.

Korsak just nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Jane came out of the bedroom and found Maura sitting on the couch looking at a book. "Hey, you taking a break?" Jane asked.<p>

Maura had been packing things in Jane's living room. Today was the day Jane was moving in with her and they were both working on packing Jane's things into boxes that were going to be moved later that day. "No. I mean, yes, I suppose I am," Maura responded.

When Jane saw that Maura was looking at the lesbian parenting books her mother had given her, Jane said, "Oh, I can explain those."

"I was packing the bookshelf and they were hidden behind other books," Maura explained.

"Ma brought those books over when we had been dating for like a month. Hiding them seemed like the best thing to do. I didn't want you to think I was planning our future when we had only started dating. I haven't even looked at them."

Maura regarded Jane carefully. Jane had never mentioned children one way or the other. "Do you want children?" she asked.

Jane sat down on the couch next to Maura and said, "Maybe. I don't know. Sometimes I can imagine a very domestic scene with you and me and a couple of kids and it feels really right."

"Really?"

Jane grinned as she said, "Yeah, you and a couple of genius kids that look just like you doing science experiments together."

"You want kids that look like me? I mean, share my genetic material?"

"Well, yes, theoretically, if we were to have children, of course I would want little versions of you. Why wouldn't I?"

Maura frowned. "Because we don't know anything about my biological mother. What if she passed on genetic diseases to me that I don't know about and I pass them on to our children? And my biological father..."

Jane took one of Maura's hands and laced their fingers together. "You know, there's no such thing as a criminal gene. Your biological father didn't shape you any more than he would our kids. I mean, I wouldn't invite him to the christening or anything but I'm not worried about his genetic material."

Maura raised an eyebrow, "Christening?"

"Or whatever the atheist scientist equivalent is to celebrate the birth of a child? But you know if Ma has any say..." Jane trailed off when she realized Maura wasn't really paying attention and suddenly looked very serious. "What is it?"

"Patrick Doyle is dead."

"How-"

"Detective Korsak. He heard from a confidential informant a few days ago. I suppose we don't know for sure if it's true, but if he was as sick as he said was, he would most likely have died by now."

Jane pulled Maura into a hug. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Maura shook her head against Jane's neck. "About him? No, I don't think so. I've made my peace with him."

"But?" Jane prompted.

Maura sat back and took hold of both of Jane's hands. "I think I need to find my biological mother. I'm ready and I think I need to do it before I can move on with my own life. I just feel like a piece of me is missing. I need to know where I came from before I'll be ready to plan our future together."

"So, let's find her."

"You'll help?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," Maura said as Jane enveloped her in another hug.

"But, um, right now we kinda have to finish packing this room before the movers get here."

"I know. I'm sorry I got distracted. We really should have had the movers pack everything too," Maura said as they both stood up to resume packing Jane's things in boxes.

"It's bad enough I let you hire people to do the moving. Especially when there's barely anything to move since almost none of the furniture is coming."

"There's a truck full of boxes to be moved and let's not argue about your Ikea furniture again."

"That coffee table right there is not from Ikea," Jane protested.

"Yes, remind me again where you got it," Maura said sweetly.

"On the street, like all normal people in Boston do."

"Yes, I'm sure Tom Brady and Gisele do all their furniture shopping on the street," Maura countered.

Jane stopped her packing to look at Maura with a smile. "That was a good one."

"Thank you," Maura said, smiling widely back.

* * *

><p>Maura woke up the next morning, their first morning officially living together, curled against Jane's back. It was little more than a formality at this point. The question of whether they would spend any given night together and then at whose house hadn't been an issue for some time. But it was still a milestone to be acknowledged. A milestone neither of them had reached with any previous romantic partner.<p>

Maura pressed the full length of her body against the back of Jane's and wrapped an arm around her midsection. When Jane didn't stir, Maura snaked her hand under Jane's t-shirt and teased her fingers across Jane's stomach before moving up to squeeze a breast in her palm. Jane whimpered in the way she always did when she wasn't quite awake and didn't want to be woken up.

Maura swept Jane's hair away from her neck so it fanned out over the pillow above her head. She brushed her thumb over Jane's nipple until she felt it harden and brought her lips to Jane's neck.

"Mmm," Jane murmered as she more fully woke up. "Is it morning?"

"Yes, darling."

"Why didn't you wake me up last night when you came to bed? We should have been celebrating moving in together."

"I came in five minutes after you and you were already completely asleep. But we have every night and every morning together now. There's no rush." Maura's hand moved down to cup Jane between her legs. She lightly stroked the thin fabric there.

Maura felt Jane's body tense and Jane hooked one leg behind Maura's legs, opening herself up to Maura's touch. She reached a hand behind her head and tangled her fingers in Maura's hair. "This is a pretty good way to wake up."

"Pretty good?" Maura teased as she slipped her hand inside Jane's panties.

"I'm still half-asleep, don't expect me to make sense."

Maura dragged her fingers through already wet folds. "Maybe you should just let your body speak for you?"

"Maur, please just touch me. I'm not gonna last long."

Maura returned her mouth to Jane's neck, sucking lightly as she left a trail of kisses along Jane's neck and shoulder.

When she focused her fingers on Jane's clit, she heard Jane's breathing hitch. Soon after, Jane's body tensed again and she tightened her grip in Maura's hair. "Oh fuck, Maur, right there," she said as her body arched into Maura's touch. Maura continued to stroke until Jane's body relaxed against her and Jane said, "I'm good, I'm good."

Jane rolled over onto her back. Maura was still propped on her side and her fingers played against Jane's hip. Jane brushed her fingers through Maura's hair and said, "Thank you."

"That wasn't exactly anything special."

"No, not for that. It's just...I'm so happy to be here with you and I owe it all to you because you were brave enough to take the steps that brought us together. So thank you."

"I think we figured it out together. We make a good partnership."

"Yeah, we do," Jane agreed.

* * *

><p>The text message from Jane simply said, "I found her," but Maura knew exactly what it meant. The second text said, "Be home in 20."<p>

Maura stood and paced. It seemed to have taken forever for Jane, with considerable help from Frost, to track down her birth mother based on the information Patrick Doyle had left with her. But in reality it had only been a few weeks, and now it seemed so very fast.

When Jane burst through the door shortly after, Maura blurted out, "I don't know if I can do this," and started breathing in short, shallow, bursts.

Jane took Maura by the arm and sat them both down on the couch. Rubbing circles on Maura's back, she said, "It's okay, just breathe. You don't have to look at anything until you're ready."

"Am I going to like her?" Maura asked worriedly. "Is she going to like me?" she added, sounding even more concerned.

Jane smiled patiently. "You know most of us are stuck with our parents whether we like them or not. You can look at this info and decide you don't want to meet her. But, yes, I think you're going to like her. And how could she not like you?"

"Can you try to be serious? This is serious."

Jane held a manila folder on her lap. "Do you want me to put this away? I can hide it."

"No, I want to look at it. Just stay right here with me, okay?" Maura took the folder from Jane and put it on her own lap. They sat there silently for a few minutes while Maura gathered her courage.

When Maura opened folder with the information about her birth mother, Hope Martin, she was stunned. The physical resemblance was obvious, especially when you knew to look for it, but the other similarities were striking. "I know her," Maura said. "I mean, I've never met her, but I know her work. She's a very famous forensic pathologist. I've read articles by her and I've probably seen her speak at conferences."

"It's pretty wild."

"It's unbelievable that we chose the same field. Jane, she's so accomplished."

"So are you," Jane reminded her.

Maura flipped through the pages in the folder. "She lives in London?"

"It looks like that's where she's been living recently, but she's moved around a lot."

"Does she have other family?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't get that far. But you don't have to know everything about her before you meet her. Look at the next page."

Maura turned the page and then looked at Jane and said, "Really?"

"Yup. Next month, she's scheduled to speak at Harvard Medical School. So if you want to try to meet her then, we'll make it happen. If you aren't ready yet, we'll figure something else out. Okay?"

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

**You Don't See It**

**Chapter 12**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

_**A/N: Sorry again that this story doesn't get updated very frequently. Thanks for sticking with it. This chapter picks up where the last one left off with Maura trying to meet her birth mother.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Jane wasn't surprised that Maura was already downstairs when she woke up. She had been vaguely aware of Maura tossing and turning all night. Jane showered and dressed before going downstairs and finding Maura in the kitchen fiddling with her coffee mug.<p>

Jane wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulder and kissed her temple. "Everything is all set on our end. Are you all set?"

"My mother arrives around eleven," Maura recited. "I'm going to pick her up at the airport, we'll probably go out for lunch, and then I'll bring her to the office."

"Just be at the office before two, okay? I'm not sure when she'll get there but I want you and Constance to already be settled when she does arrive."

Maura turned in her seat towards Jane and took hold of her hands. "Tell me the plan again."

Jane squeezed Maura's hands and said, "You know the plan by heart."

"I know. But I can still take comfort in hearing it. Tell me again, please?"

Jane shook her head. "You're nervous about how she's going to react and we can't plan that out. She's going to get some really difficult news. We have no idea if she'll want to meet you today or not. And she might react badly today but change her mind later."

"Is this a terrible idea?" Maura asked.

"She deserves to know that Patrick Doyle lied to her. She deserves to know that her baby didn't die. But I don't think you should get your hopes up. It's going to be a lot for her to process all at once. It's going to be stressful and confusing and her first instinct might be to run away." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura. "I wish I could tell you something super reassuring, but I don't know what's going to happen."

Maura sighed. "Thank you. I love your brutal honesty."

"Thank goodness." Jane kissed Maura's cheek. "I gotta go, babe. I'll see you this afternoon and whatever happens, we'll get through it.

* * *

><p>Dr. Hope Martin gave a lunchtime presentation at Harvard Medical School. After the presentation and after the students cleared from the room, Detective Korsak approached Dr. Martin and explained that she wasn't in any trouble or under suspicion for anything but that her presence was requested at the Boston Police Department headquarters. Half an hour later she was sitting across from Jane and Korsak in an interview room. Maura and Constance sat in the adjoining room, watching the scene through a two way mirror.<p>

"Dr. Martin," Korsak began. "Thank you for agreeing to come and meet with us today. I just want to reiterate that you are not here because you are under any suspicion of any wrongdoing." Hope nodded and Korsak continued. "The first thing I need to tell you is that a couple of months ago Patrick Doyle died."

Hope's expression darkened as she said, "I haven't spoken to him in...well in a very long time."

Korsak nodded and said, "That's what we thought, but at one time you were close to him. Close enough to have a child with him and close enough that he sent you away to protect you from people who wanted to do him and therefore you harm."

"That's... true. But the baby died and then I left. I haven't seen or talked to him since then."

"Dr. Martin, there is no easy way to tell you this so I'm just going to say it and not drag it out any longer. We recently found out that your daughter did not die. Maura is still very much alive."

Hope's mouth dropped open and she looked back and forth between Korsak and Jane as if waiting for some further information. "Is this some sort of joke?" she said angrily.

Korsak looked to Jane to take over. Jane said, "No, ma'am. As Detective Korsak said there is absolutely no easy way to tell you this but it is true. Patrick Doyle sent your daughter away, just like he did with you, and had her privately adopted. My understanding is that he believed it was the best way to protect both of you."

Hope was visibly stunned and sat shaking her head. "That doesn't make any sense. There was a funeral. There's a grave. You must be wrong. It can't be true," Hope rattled off.

"I can assure you that your daughter, Maura, is alive and well." Jane turned to Korsak and said, "Why don't you bring in Constance?"

Korsak left the room and Hope said to Jane, "How do you know all of this?"

"Before he died, Patrick Doyle made himself known to Maura, told her his side of the story, and gave her your name. Maura asked us to find you. We thought that you were owed the truth."

Hope shook her head, "I just can't believe this."

Jane continued, "I can't imagine what you're going through now. You aren't obligated to stay here. If you want to meet your daughter we can facilitate that for you as early as today. She would like to meet you but that decision is up to you."

Hope didn't say anything. She looked up when Korsak returned to the room with Constance. "Professor Isles?" Hope said in confusion. She stood up and said, "What are you...Oh my god. You took my baby!" Hope said, her voice rising with the realization.

"Please, Dr. Martin," Jane interjected, standing herself and putting her hand gently on Hope's arm. "You obviously remember Constance Isles and yes, she did adopt your daughter. I know this is incredibly emotional and confusing but I think you should listen to her story. It will help explain at least some of what happened. Like I said, we just want you to be able to know the truth."

Hope resignedly let Jane guide her back into her seat and Jane sat down next to her. Constance took the seat at the table across from Hope and went right into her story as Korsak had told her to before she entered the room. "The night Maura was born," Constance began, "Patrick Doyle showed up at my house with a baby. He said the baby was danger and he didn't know who else he could trust to take care of her. He didn't say anything about who the mother was. I was so caught off guard by the situation I didn't ask anything I probably should have asked. When you didn't show up for the next few classes and then I got a notice that you had left school, I guessed that you were the mother. But I never knew what actually happened to you."

Constance paused here, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before continuing. "Honestly, I became, both my husband and I became, so focused on the little life that was entrusted to us, I wasn't thinking about anything else. Perhaps I was naive or maybe just selfish but I assumed that either something had happened to you or that you didn't want to be a mother. I promise you that I had no idea that you believed that your daughter had died."

Constance was holding a book that she now passed to Hope. "This is for you. These are pictures from when Maura was a baby and a toddler. I can get you more if you would like them."

Hope cried silently during Constance's story. She took the book from Constance's hands but didn't open it. Jane handed her some tissues and she took one to wipe her eyes. Looking at Constance she said, "I didn't, I couldn't, believe anything Detectives Korsak and Rizzoli said to me until you walked in the door. I'm not sure if I want it to be true or not." After another moment, Hope stood up and said, "I have to go. I can't...I just can't be here anymore."

"I'll walk you out," Korsak said and escorted Hope out of the room.

Jane looked to Constance but before she could say anything, Constance said, "Go to her."

Jane took a moment to take Constance's hands in hers and say "Thank you," before she ran out the door to the adjoining room. But the room was empty and Maura was nowhere in sight.

Jane went back to the interview room and said to Constance, "Maura's not there."

"She was there when Detective Korsak came to get me."

"Okay, she can't be far. What are your plans now?" Jane asked.

"I think I would like to go to my hotel and rest. I'm tired from travelling and this was rather overwhelming."

"Can I walk you out to get a cab?" Jane offered.

"No, dear, I can manage. You just find Maura. I'll talk to you later."

Jane pulled Constance into a hug. "Just call if you need anything. And thank you for coming. I know that it meant a lot to Maura."

Jane went down to the morgue. She could see Maura's office door was closed and she knocked lightly before opening the door and walking inside. Maura was lying on her back on the couch, her arm over her eyes. Jane moved into the room and crouched next to the couch.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't watch anymore," Maura said without moving.

"It's okay. Can I take you home?"

Maura sat up. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was streaked with remnants from her tears. "What happened after I left?"

Jane brushed her thumbs across Maura's cheeks. "Hope listened to Constance tell her what happened when Doyle brought you to her, Hope took the photo album, and then she left. She was upset, obviously. But she knows how to reach us. Give her time."

Maura nodded and said, "Take me home."

* * *

><p>At home, Maura went straight to the bedroom. Jane just let her go, knowing Maura must be exhausted. Jane let her rest for a couple of hours and then brought a sandwich upstairs and walked quietly into the bedroom.<p>

"I'm awake," Maura said when Jane entered the room.

"I brought you a sandwich."

"You know I'm not going to eat that in bed."

"I thought this might be a special circumstance." Jane put the plate down on the bedside table and hopped onto the bed next to Maura.

"I feel so guilty," Maura said. "She suffered once when she thought she lost her child. And now she's suffering all over again. We shouldn't have done this."

"You shouldn't feel guilty. None of this was your fault."

"Today was my fault. I was the one who wanted to find her and meet her."

"If this was something we discovered in the course of a case, that happened to another woman we didn't have any connection to, we would find her and tell her. Hell, we might even be legally obligated to tell her. It was the right thing to do to find Hope and tell her the truth, even if it doesn't feel like that right now."

Maura sighed and turned on her side towards Jane. "You're a good person."

"So are you," Jane responded. Downstairs the doorbell rang. Jane glanced at the clock, it was a little past eight o'clock, and said, "I'll get it, it's probably Frankie looking for Ma. I'll be right back."

Jane bounded downstairs and opened the door. "Oh, Dr. Martin. Uh, hello," Jane said in surprise.

Hope looked equally surprised. "Detective Rizzoli? I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Who were you expecting to see?" Jane asked.

"This is the home of Dr. Maura Isles, isn't it?"

Jane waited a moment before responding, "How did you know?"

Hope clasped her hands in front of her and looked down as she said, "After I left this afternoon and took some time to calm down and think things through, I believe I put some pieces of the puzzle together. Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the state of Massachusetts and noted forensic pathologist, is my daughter."

Jane nodded.

"Is Maura home?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, she's uh, in bed-"

"Jane," Maura's voice came from behind Jane and she turned around to see Maura standing ten feet behind her. Maura nodded and said, "It's okay."

Jane stepped out of the doorway and gestured for Hope to come inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**You Don't See It**

**Chapter 13**

Pairing: Jane/Maura  
>Rating: M<br>Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Hope stepped just inside the house and Jane closed the door behind her. Jane moved to stand next to Maura and rubbed Maura's arm gently and said, "I guess I'll just leave you two alone. Do you need anything?"<p>

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Jane," Maura said.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs," Jane said and she left the room.

Left alone, Maura and Hope stood silently for a moment simply looking at each other. Breaking the silence, Maura blurted out the first thing that came into her head, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Hope responded.

Maura shook her head. "This whole day is my fault. I put you through all of this, bringing up all these old memories, because I selfishly wanted to meet you."

"Maura, there are a lot of people I want to blame right right, but you are definitely not one of them. You have nothing to apologize for."

Maura gestured towards the living room area and said, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure," Hope agreed.

Maura took a seat on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her and clasping her hands in her lap in attempt to prevent nervous fidgeting. Hope sat down on the adjacent chair. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Maura asked.

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"I'm not sure what we're supposed to do now," Maura admitted.

Hope laughed slightly and the tension between them eased somewhat. "I'm honestly not sure either. Part of me still can't believe that you could actually be my daughter. But I look at you and I see myself and I see Patrick too. Somehow I just know that you are my daughter. It's very surreal. It almost feels like I know you but we're complete strangers."

"I suppose we just have to start somewhere. Do you have any questions you want to ask me?" Maura asked.

"Tell me a little about your adoptive parents."

Maura nodded. "As you know, Constance is an artist. My father is an anthropologist. He teaches but he also spends a lot of time traveling to do research. I'm not sure how to tell you more about them without giving you the wrong impression. I know that they love me and I always had access to the best things money could buy. I grew up traveling in Europe and I went to the best schools possible. I have lots of fond memories. But they weren't what you would call touchy feely parents. They lived independent lives from each other and that's what they were used to when I came into their lives. I don't think they saw any need to treat me differently, especially as I got older, and I didn't know how to ask for what I wanted. I don't think they ever really thought about having children. Until I found out the whole story I always wondered why they adopted me in the first place."

Hope listened intently and then asked, "Detective Rizzoli said that you met Patrick. Is that true?"

Maura nodded. "Yes, that's true."

"How did that happen?" Hope asked.

"Patrick had a son. His name was Colin. He was a lot younger than me, only in his twenties. My understanding is that Colin was raised by his mother, but not Patrick. Colin was murdered and I was working on the case. At first we didn't have any identification for him so I performed a DNA analysis and he came back as a match to me. Once he realized that I would figure out that he was my father, Patrick, um, came to see me. He had pictures of me from when I was a kid, from graduations, things like that. I asked him about you then, but he wouldn't tell me anything. Several months ago, he came here and told me he was dying of lung cancer. He gave me your name then and he told me then that you believed that I died as a baby."

Hope was silent for long moment as she tried to subtly wipe her eyes. "I just keep wondering what I missed, how Patrick was able to convince me that my baby was dead. I feel so stupid."

"The odd thing," Maura said softly, "is that despite all of the terrible things Patrick did in his life, I know that he was always looking out for me. I believe he did what he thought he had to do to protect both of us. I don't know if he was right, but maybe he was, maybe neither of us would be here if he hadn't done what he did."

Hope shook her head. "That's very charitable of you. I'm not so willing to be so forgiving right now."

"Can I ask you how you and Patrick met?" Maura asked.

A small smile graced Hope's lips. "We grew up together. He was a little older than me, but South Boston was like a small town, at least back then it was in our neighborhood. I don't know what it's like now, I haven't been back since you were born. Back then it was the type of neighborhood where everyone looked out for each other and all the kids ran around together. I wasn't usually interested in the same things the other neighborhood kids were though. I was more interested in books than sports or other games, and after middle school I went to school outside the neighborhood so that kind of made me even more different. But Patrick always looked out for me and stopped the other kids from teasing me. He would sit with me and we would talk about all sorts of things. He was really smart and interested in everything. That friendship eventually turned into a romantic relationship when we got older but it also became more difficult."

Hope grew silent again and Maura prompted, "What happened?"

"His father. Everyone knew his father was involved with the mob. It was always just accepted and many people looked up to him. Patrick always said he didn't want anything to do with it but eventually his father didn't give him a choice. His father ordered him to stop seeing me and tried to keep him by his side as much as possible. Professor Isles's class was one of the ways we were able to see each other. I don't know what his father thought he was doing during that time but it gave us a few hours together. After you were born, Patrick said I had to leave and hide or his father was going to kill me, and that is the last time I saw or talked to him."

It was Maura's turn to be silent as she tried to assimilate Hope's memory of her biological father with what she knew about him. "It's hard for me to imagine him as a young man. There was a gentleness to him when he talked to me but he was also gruff and reserved. He was an enforcer with the mob. He was a murderer. When I found out he was my father I started wondering what traits of his I shared. I was always different and had trouble connecting with other people. Until recently I didn't really have any friends. I spent a lot of time by myself."

"Patrick wasn't like that when I knew him. But that actually sounds a lot like me. It seems that we may have a lot of similarities. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"I certainly know some about your career. I've read your work and about the amazing research you've done. Are you married? Did you have any other children?"

"I was married for a while, but no children. That's one of the things that ultimately caused us my marriage up. He wanted children."

"You didn't?" Maura asked.

"It wasn't that simple as wanting or not wanting. I've always felt guilty. First it was because my baby died and even though I knew it was illogical I still wondered if I did something wrong. And I've felt guilty because sometimes I feel so relieved that I didn't have a child to raise during certain parts of my career. I was only eighteen when I got pregnant. I don't know how I would have raised a kid. I don't know if I would have been able to stay in school. I doubt I would have had as successful of a career as I have had. I still feel guilty because sometimes I'm thankful that I never had to try to juggle raising a child and pursuing a career."

"I can understand that," Maura said. "I'm not looking for a mother. But I would like it if we could continue to get to know each other."

"I would like that too. Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"Does Detective Rizzoli live here too?" Hope asked.

Maura smiled. "Yes. Jane is my... well, I suppose the appropriate term is girlfriend. But she's much more than that. She's the most important person in my life."

"Then I would like to get to know her too. But it's getting late and I should go." Hope stood up and Maura did as well. "I'm scheduled to be on a train to New York City tomorrow and then I was supposed to return to London. Perhaps I can rearrange my schedule and either stay longer or come back to Boston after my appointment in New York. If not I'll come back soon."

"I would very much like that, I mean, if you are able to. I don't want to pressure you."

Hope took hold of Maura's hands and said, "Maura, I want to spend more time with you. I want us to get to know each other. We're not going to lose each other again."

Maura stifled a sob. "I'm sorry. My amygdala and my lacrimal gland-."

Hope cut Maura off by pulling her into a brief hug. "I'll be in touch soon."

Maura walked Hope to the front door. "Thank you for coming. I can't tell you how much meeting you means to me."

"Me too," Hope said.

Jane came downstairs when she heard the front door open and close. She found Maura still standing at the front door looking out the window and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist from behind. Resting her chin on Maura's shoulder, Jane asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am," Maura said, almost as if she was surprised. "I met my birth mother. It was strange. But not in a bad way."

"Very eloquent," Jane teased. "What happens now?"

"Hope has to work out her schedule but she said she's going to come back so we can get to know each other. She wants to spend time with you too."

"Good. I look forward to it. When you're ready to come upstairs I have something to show you."

"Okay. I'll be up in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Jane gave Maura a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs and to get ready for bed. She waited for Maura to complete her nightly routine and get into bed before handing her a book.<p>

"What's this?" Maura asked.

"It's a copy of the same book your mother gave...your mother. This is going to be confusing."

"I told Hope I wasn't looking for a mother and I meant that. Constance is my mother." Maura opened the book and flipped through the first pages. "These are pictures of me as a baby. Where did these come from?"

"When Constance and I were talking through the logistics of today's meeting she suggested making copies of these pictures for Hope. I asked Frost to help her make it happen. He digitized the pictures, or something like that, and put together the book for Hope. He made you a copy too."

"I'll have to get him something to thank him." Maura spread the book over both of their laps and they looked through the pictures together.

Jane brushed her fingers over one picture of a three year old Maura wearing a frilly blue dress and looking into the camera. "You were the cutest little kid."

"All kids are cute," Maura countered.

"You haven't seen pictures of Frankie when he was little if you think that. Did you ever not wear dresses?"

"No, I refused to wear anything else. I think it was very perplexing to my mother. Obviously she's very fashionable but she's also an artist and she saw herself as this very liberated woman. When I was little she had all these bohemian artist friends and she didn't want them to think she was instilling traditional gender roles in me. But she also wanted to let me make my own choices even when I was three years old and I only wanted dresses." Maura sighed. "I'm tired."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am. I really am." Maura turned to face Jane and brushed her hand across Jane's cheek and then softly kissed Jane's lips. "I love you. Thank you for making today happen."

"Anything for you," Jane responded.


	14. Chapter 14

**You Don't See It**

**Chapter 14**

Pairing: Jane/Maura  
>Rating: M<br>Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

**_A/N: See author's note at the end of this chapter._**

* * *

><p>Hope didn't return to Boston immediately because she ended up having to keep her existing commitment in London, but Maura decided it was actually a good thing. Over the next few months they emailed each other almost every day and occasionally skyped. Maura found that it was easier in many ways to communicate through writing. The stakes were lower in many ways over email rather than face to face. It was easier to ask and answer, or avoid, intimate or embarrassing questions through email and Maura thought that they were successfully learning quite a bit about each other. Hope planned to make another trip to Boston in the next couple of months and then Maura was going to visit her in London.<p>

Maura and Hope traded stories about their families and childhoods. Maura wrote about Jane and her plans and hopes for their future. The major drawback with getting to know each other through writing was that it was impossible to know whether a short or seemingly brusque email was a result of topic or something else going on that made writing difficult. Although, if the conversation became awkward, they were always return to discussions of their work, their shared field of study making that transition smooth and easy.

Hope occasionally expressed feelings of sadness or anger at missing so much of Maura's life, and there were times when she seemed to withdraw, going a few days or more without writing. But it was understandable. Maura tried to balance her joy about the burgeoning friendship with her birth mother with patience and understanding about the position Hope was in with her only just learning that Maura was even alive.

Meanwhile, Maura was feeling a sort of inner peace that she was unaccustomed to. Her whole life she couldn't help but wonder about her birth parents and for whatever reason she particularly fixated on her birth mother. She had always wondered why her mother had given her up for adoption. Despite every rational part of Maura's brain telling her it wasn't her fault that she was adopted, sometimes she couldn't help wondering what was wrong with her. When she didn't fit in easily throughout her childhood and even into adulthood, it just seemed like evidence that her birth parents were right not to want her.

That feeling of being worthless or unwanted lingered longer in her life than Maura would care to admit. Times when she was lonely or vulnerable that feeling would creep back up. Now, knowing the full story behind her adoption, she felt like she could really put that behind her. It was wrong. That doubt about herself had always been wrong but she couldn't accept that until she had the evidence.

* * *

><p>Maura and Angela were seated cross-legged, eyes closed and facing each other on the floor of Maura's living room, both in jnana mudra pose, meditating after a yoga session.<p>

Since her trip to Paris with Jane, Maura felt her relationship with Constance had improved greatly. They spoke more frequently and more freely than ever before, and Maura felt much closer to her. Still, Maura cherished her relationship with Angela. Angela was the warm, nurturing mother Maura had always dreamed of having and from the beginning of her friendship with Jane, Angela had become an important part of her life.

Since she and Jane had started dating, her relationship with Angela remained strong, but Maura had tried to keep her relationship with Jane separate from her friendship with Angela. She didn't want to use Angela to get information about Jane or to try to influence Jane in some way. But there was one thing that Maura had been thinking about a lot recently and really wanted to ask Angela about.

Breaking the peaceful quiet of their post yoga meditation but keeping her eyes closed, Maura said, "What do you think Jane's real opinion of marriage is?"

"Marriage in general, or marriage to you?" Angela quickly replied.

Maura's eyes snapped open at Angela's unexpected response and she found Angela smiling at her. "What do you mean?"

Angela moved out of her meditation position and stood up, stretching briefly before settling on the couch. "Jane was never the type of little girl who was planning her wedding. I don't think she ever fantasized about what her wedding would be like or who she would marry. Although I remember one time when she was little she said she wanted to get married at Fenway Park. It was very sweet. But as an adult, no Jane didn't ever talk about getting married. But she didn't really even date anyone seriously until you, despite my best attempts, trust me. But with you, everything is different."

Maura thought about this as she too stretched and moved on to the couch. "How can you tell?"

"Before you and Jane even started dating, I knew you were special to her in a way no one had been before. The way she talked about you and then how I saw her act with you was different. I certainly never imagined or planned for Jane to fall in love with another woman but I saw it happening. I wasn't surprised when you two finally started dating."

Maura shook her head. "How come everyone saw that but me?"

"I don't know, honey. Probably because you two were so close you never really saw her act any differently. But if you are asking me if I think Jane wants to marry you, then I think the answer is yes. And I'm not just saying that because I want her to get married. I think that you make her want things in her life that she never wanted before. She says things sometimes about your future together. I don't think she has any question about whether she wants to spend her life with you."

"Then why hasn't she asked me to marry her?"

"I'm not sure. We both know that Jane is much sensitive than she wants anyone to know, and when it comes to love and relationships I think she is less confident then she should be about what she brings to the table. But, Maura, why can't you ask her?"

"I...I don't know."

"Come with me. I have something to show you," Angela said, already up and walking towards the back door to the guest house.

* * *

><p>When Jane arrived home from work Friday night, Maura was waiting for her in the bedroom. Maura heard the front door close and Jane call her name. She took a deep, calming breath and yelled back, "I'm upstairs." As she waited for Jane, Maura willed herself to keep her hands at her sides and not fidget.<p>

A moment later Jane was standing in the bedroom doorway. Maura watched Jane look around the bedroom. Candles were lit on the bedside tables and dressers, providing most of the light in the room as the overhead light was dimmed to its lowest setting. Rose petals made a trail from the doorway to the bed and covered the bedspread.

Maura saw the confusion on Jane's face as Jane said, "Is today a special day? Am I forgetting something important?"

"Yes and no," Maura answered.

Jane scrunched her face, trying to make sense of what Maura was saying, but failed. "What?"

"You aren't forgetting anything. But I hope this will be a special day."

Jane's gaze settled on Maura and her features softened as she looked Maura up and down. Maura was wearing a dark burgundy strapless dress with a dangerously plunging neckline. "Do we have plans? You aren't planning on going out in that dress are you? It's a little revealing."

"No, I purchased this dress with the intention that you would be the only person to see me in it."

Jane moved into the room with a smirk on her face. She ran her fingers down Maura's sides to her waist. "You bought a dress just to wear around the house?"

Maura was in bare feet. She rose on her tip toes so she could say softly, "I think it was worth it," before kissing Jane's lips.

Jane smiled into the kiss but then said warily, "So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

Maura pulled Jane towards the bed and said, "Come sit." They sat down next to each other on the edge of the bed and Maura took told of one of Jane's hands. "I..." Maura started but faltered. She had thought about all the things she wanted to say in this moment but found herself overwhelmed and couldn't prevent her eyes from watering.

"Jesus, what's wrong?" Jane said. "If you're going to tell me something bad just spit it out. You're making me nervous and I can't take it anymore."

Maura shook her head, smiling through her tears. "No, it's not bad. You know I can't help it," Maura said, gesturing to her tears.

"I know, sweetie. So what is it?"

Maura took a deep breath and started again, although she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Jane, I love you. You have given me your love. You've given me a family. Since we became friends you have given me a place where I fit. You are patient and understanding and strong when I need you to be. I cannot imagine my life without you and I don't ever want to be without you."

Maura took a box off of the bedside table and slid off of the bed and knelt on the floor in front of Jane. "Oh, this is so much harder in a dress than I realized it would be," Maura said, laughing through her tears.

Jane gasped and her hand covered her mouth in surprise when she realized what Maura was doing.

Maura opened the box and held it out to Jane as she said, "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, will you marry me?"

Jane's mouth was still hanging open as she said, "Seriously?"

"Yes," Maura laughed.

Jane grabbed Maura's wrists and pulled her back up onto the bed. She brushed her fingers over Maura's face, wiping away the tears, only vaguely aware of the tears filling her own eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you. Nothing would make me happier than being your wife and having you as my wife."

Maura took the ring from the box and slid it on the ring finger of Jane's left hand. It was just a simple gold band. "Your mother gave me this for you. It was your great-grandmother's wedding band."

"You told my mother you were going to propose to me?"

"Only kind of."

Jane laughed and pulled Maura down on the bed so they were both on their sides facing each other and Jane captured Maura's lips in an intimate kiss. Jane had forgotten about the rose petals and other decorations in the room until she felt the petals beneath her face. "I can't believe you did all of this for me. You could have asked me to marry you in the morgue and I would have said yes."

"I would never have done that," Maura said indignantly. "I wanted this to be special." Jane raised her hand to look at the ring. "Is that okay?" Maura asked. "We can get it re-sized. Or I can get you something else."

"It's perfect. We need to get you one too."

Maura bit her bottom lip and propped herself up on an elbow to open up the ring box again. She held up another ring, a gold band with a small diamond setting. "Angela offered me this too. It belonged to your grandmother on your father's side. I didn't feel right about accepting it without checking with you first to see if it was okay with you."

Jane propped herself up on an elbow too and took the ring from Maura's hand and looked at it. "It's a pretty small stone, do you want something bigger or fancier?"

Maura shook her head. "This ring is from your family and I love it."

Jane took Maura's left hand and as she slid the ring on Maura's finger said, "Maura Dorothea Isles, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Maura nodded vigorously, tears springing to her eyes again. "Yes," she whispered again as they fell back onto the bed together.

* * *

><p><em>AN: To my lovely readers,_

_I'm marking this story as complete now. I took this story much further than I intended to when I started it. I definitely am not ruling out the possibility of another chapter or two in the future, but for now this is where it is going to end. I've definitely learned that I like writing about Jane and Maura figuring out their feelings and getting together but after they get together I loose steam. There are many good stories out there about them in a relationship and I enjoy reading them but for whatever reason it isn't what sparks my creativity._ _Thanks for sticking with this story through to this ending. _


End file.
